Déchéance
by ReiPan
Summary: Et si le Joker avait eu un passif à l'Asile d'Arkham ? Alors connu en tant que John Doe, un anonyme atteint d'amnésie suite à un traumatisme, il sera suivi par le docteur Harleen Quinzel, une jeune psychiatre fraîchement diplômée. Ayant pratiquement fini de purger sa peine à Arkham, l'heure de la sortie approche pour John. Mais le monde extérieur est-il vraiment fait pour lui ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau travail

**oooooooOooooooo**

**.**

**Déchéance**

**.**

**oooooooOooooooo**

.

.

_Salutations distinguées et bienvenue !_

_Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction (j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres mais elle n'est pas encore finie pour autant).  
Je compte publier un chapitre tous les samedis._

_Les premiers chapitres de cette histoire sont lisibles par tout public mais des scènes de violences sont prévues à partir d'un certain point, d'où le rating M en prévision._

_Cette histoire concerne donc Harley Quinn et le Joker, mais avant qu'ils soient comme nous les connaissons actuellement._

_Ceci est donc un préquel / une backstory de mon invention, où l'on suivra tout particulièrement la jeune psychiatre Harleen Quinzel et l'un de ses patients, John Doe, qui deviendra par la suite le Joker.  
Pour ce personnage, je m'inspire de celui créé par les jeux Telltale, car je trouve leur approche originale et intéressante - et elle a fait fleurir mon imagination._

_En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau travail**

_**.**_

Sur le balcon de son appartement, Harleen Quinzel savourait la sensation de l'air frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux. Cela lui permettait d'apaiser la légère tension qu'elle sentait palpiter en elle. Car aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle allait enfin prendre possession des éléments lui permettant d'entamer son nouveau travail de psychiatre à l'Asile d'Arkham. Elle avait rendez-vous, en ce lundi après-midi, pour découvrir le lieu ainsi que ses futurs patients, avant d'officiellement prendre ses fonctions dès le lendemain.

A vingt-neuf ans, Harleen venait juste de décrocher son diplôme en psychiatrie, après dix longues années d'études. Déjà, avant l'école de médecine, elle avait été une excellente élève, assidue, reconnue pour ses capacités. Elle avait brillamment enchaîné sa scolarité, finissant pratiquement chaque fois première de sa promotion. Elle avait décidé de s'orienter vers la médecine, tout comme son père avant elle. Celui-ci n'avait eu de cesse de la convaincre que cette filière lui permettrait d'obtenir un statut social élevé et un salaire plus que confortable.

Outre ces deux aspects, Harleen s'était vite rendue compte que ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était de pouvoir aider et soigner les autres. Elle s'était alors entièrement dévouée à ses études supérieures, passant un nombre d'heures incalculable à connaître ses cours dans les moindres détails, à réviser jusqu'à en tomber de sommeil. Et dès qu'elle avait assisté à ses premiers cours de psychiatrie, elle avait immédiatement su que c'était ce qui lui correspondait, que c'était pour cette voie-là qu'elle était faite. Sa mère avait approuvé son choix passionné, sans pour autant oser l'approuver trop fort dans la mesure où le père de Harleen n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas si bien accueilli la nouvelle : lui qui l'avait tant imaginée endosser une blouse de chirurgienne ! Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harleen avait tenu tête à son père et avait suivi sa vocation. Celui-ci avait fini par l'accepter, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais admis ouvertement - acceptation ayant été facilitée dès qu'elle eut décroché son diplôme et une alléchante promesse d'embauche.

Pour valider le dit diplôme, elle avait effectué plusieurs stages à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Metropolis auprès du psychiatre le plus réputé de la ville, le docteur Miller. Ce dernier l'avait pris sous son aile et avait vanté ses nombreuses qualités, telles que ses connaissances foisonnantes, sa vivacité d'esprit, sa discrétion, son implication... A tel point que lorsqu'il lui était parvenu qu'une place de psychiatre se libérait dans le célèbre asile d'Arkham, il avait tout de suite pensé à proposer sa jeune prodige. Après avoir donné une très bonne impression lors d'un entretien d'embauche puis avoir brillamment fini, encore une fois, première de sa promotion, le poste lui avait été accordé. Harleen, fraîchement diplômée, était déjà recrutée dans un institut hautement renommé.

Si elle avait dû être sincère, peut-être aurait-elle avoué que tout cela s'enchaînait un peu vite à son goût : sa scolarité, ses études supérieures, son nouveau travail de psychiatre... Mais lorsque ces pensées osaient s'imposer à son esprit, elle les chassait bien vite ; il aurait été fou de dénigrer une pareille opportunité. Alors, à peine avait-elle finit de ranger ses cours dans ses cartons qu'elle s'en était procuré d'autres pour déménager le reste de son appartement. Après avoir vécu pendant sept ans dans son studio de 25 m², elle avait imaginé que tout empaqueter lui prendrait du temps ; mais, a son grand étonnement, tout fut très vite bouclé.

Elle avait choisi un autre appartement, à Gotham – sous les conseils de son père, bien sûr, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fasse l'erreur de choisir un quartier mal famé. Une fois l'agence contactée, ce fut au tour des déménageurs. Tout fut réglé en une semaine à peine et elle laissa derrière elle la vie qu'elle avait mené jusque là. Ses études, son appartement, ses quelques amis, ses parents... Tout était derrière elle à présent. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Mais c'était là un nouveau départ qui s'offrait à elle.

Un peu désorientée les premiers jours, elle était restée dans son nouvel appartement pour tout y organiser. Celui-ci étant deux fois plus grand que son ancien studio, elle n'eut aucun problème à tout ranger et aménager. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques jours qu'elle se décida timidement à aller explorer le quartier de Gotham dans lequel elle vivait à présent, au moins pour repérer un supermarché – elle ne pourrait pas se faire livrer des pizzas indéfiniment.  
Peu à peu elle prit ses repères dans ce coin de la ville et se fit à l'idée qu'elle allait bientôt commencer son nouveau travail. Elle avait eu ses deux semaines de transition ; il était donc temps qu'elle aille prendre sa place à Arkham.

L'asile était scindé en deux parties distinctes. La plus connue, bien sûr, était celle où se trouvaient les criminels ayant commis de graves délits, considérés comme dangereux et souvent enfermés à perpétuité. Bien sûr, en tant que psychiatre à peine diplômée et sans expérience avec ce type de patients, Harleen avait été embauchée dans l'autre partie de l'asile : le Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie, ou « SAS ». Celui-ci accueillait les patients aux peines moins lourdes et bientôt achevées. Le but de ce service était de servir de transition entre l'Asile et le monde extérieur, afin que les patients en capacité d'être réinsérés dans la société soient préparés à leur sortie.

Inspirant une dernière bouffée de cet air frais si revigorant, elle se décida donc à se mettre en route vers ce nouveau pan de sa vie.

.

.

.

_**.. A suivre !**_

_._

_Voici donc un court chapitre d'introduction pour vous présenter la Harleen que j'ai imaginé pour cette histoire._

_Que pensez-vous de ce début ?_

_Je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le SAS

**Chapitre 2 : Le Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie**

.

En quelques minutes de trajet, Harleen fut devant l'Asile. Elle se gara sur le parking privé situé juste après le Pont Arkham et continua à pieds la centaine de mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée. Elle se retrouva alors devant un gigantesque portail en fer forgé, d'au mois trois ou quatre mètres de haut, sur au moins tout autant de largeur. Elle releva deux caméras de sécurité situées en hauteur à chaque extrémité des grilles. Elle contempla les grands murs de pierre l'encadrant et aperçut qu'un autre portail, à taille humaine cette fois-ci, se trouvait sur la gauche. Elle s'avança vers celui-ci, auprès duquel se trouvait un interphone également équipé d'une caméra et elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Après trois sonneries, une voix lui répondit.

« Oui ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Harleen Quinzel, je viens pour mon nouveau poste de psychiatre. »

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le bruit d'un combiné que l'on raccrochait. Elle attendit patiemment et, au bout de quelques instants, un homme en tenue de sécurité et à la peau mate apparut de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit le petit portail et vint à sa rencontre.

« Aaron Cash, se présenta l'homme en tendant sa main vers elle. Je suis le gardien-en-chef de l'asile.

\- Enchantée, lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Nous avons pour consigne de fouiller toute personne entrant à Arkham. Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant son sac à main.

\- Euh, oui, allez-y. »

Cash s'empara de son sac à main, l'ouvrit et inspecta rapidement son contenu avant de le lui rendre.

« Très bien, enchaîna-t-il. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Harleen lui emboîta le pas et ils franchirent tous deux le portillon, que le gardien referma derrière eux. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'île, Harleen admira l'environnement.

« Ici, lui expliqua Cash, c'est notre parc. Les patients ont le droit de s'y promener sous surveillance – nous avons toujours une équipe dans le parc – mais certains doivent quand même être accompagnés d'un soignant, tout dépend de leur autonomie.

\- Ca doit leur faire du bien de pouvoir profiter d'un si bel endroit » lui répondit Harleen en observant les nombreux arbres et diverses plantes présents dans le vaste parc.

« Sur votre droite, continua-t-il, vous avez le Manoir Arkham. C'était là la demeure de la famille Arkham ; maintenant, c'est devenu le bâtiment administratif. C'est aussi là que vous trouverez la bibliothèque. »

Harleen répondit d'un hochement de tête approbateur, observant l'architecture sophistiquée de l'ancien bâtiment. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'impression de grandeur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait passé son entretien d'embauche dans l'un des bureaux de ce bâtiment, quelques semaines auparavant.

Ils continuèrent leur marche pendant quelques centaines de mètres, suivant un long chemin passant au milieu de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant un autre bâtiment, bien plus imposant encore, dont la taille prenait au moins la moitié de la largeur du terrain. Il était cerné par les mêmes épais murs de pierre, faisant le tour de l'île dans son entièreté et, sur les côtés, entre les deux extrémités du bâtiment et les grands murs, se trouvaient d'imposants grillages.

« Voici le bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie, lui apprit-il. C'est ici essentiellement que vous travaillerez. Mais, avant d'entrer, je vais également vous montrer l'autre structure dans laquelle vous pourriez être susceptible de vous rendre.

\- Je vous suis » approuva-t-elle.

Ils longèrent le bâtiment sur la droite et arrivèrent devant un grand grillage, orné de deux caméras de sécurité – une dirigée vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière. Le gardien-en-chef se tourna alors vers Harleen.

« Voici votre badge » lui dit-il alors qu'il lui remettait un petit rectangle de plastique blanc sur lequel avait été apposée l'une de ses photos d'identité, son nom ainsi qu'un code barre.

« Pour l'entrée principale de l'Asile, vous devez impérativement passer par l'interphone ; c'est le personnel de sécurité qui gère les entrées. Pour le reste par contre vous pouvez utiliser ceci. Allez-y, essayez. »

Harleen détacha son regard de son nouveau badge flambant neuf, regarda Cash puis le grillage devant elle. Dans celui-ci était découpé un portique orné d'un appareil électronique émettant une lumière rouge. Elle orienta le code barre devant la lumière et un petit « bip » sonore se fit entendre avant que la lumière ne passe au vert.

« Votre badge ouvre aussi l'entrée du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie et celle du Centre Médical. » ajouta Cash.

Harleen hocha la tête et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la seconde partie de l'île au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand bâtiment qui semblait bien plus récent que les autres.

« Devant nous, c'est le Centre Médical, commenta le gardien. Nous y avons un médecin généraliste à temps plein, et des salles de consultation pour les intervenants à temps partiel, comme le dentiste ou encore le kiné. Au rez-de-chaussée vous trouverez aussi le local des infirmiers et des aide-soignants. »

Harleen approuva d'un hochement de tête. Arkham semblait en effet être très bien équipé.

Alors qu'elle finissait de contempler ce bâtiment flambant neuf, son regard se perdit au-delà des autres grilles séparant la partie médicale de l'île de la troisième zone. Au loin elle distinguait deux grands bâtiments semblant bien plus vétustes. Suivant son regard, Cash enchaîna.

« Les deux bâtiments que vous voyez là-bas, ce sont les pénitenciers. Votre badge ne vous permet pas de franchir les grilles de sécurité menant à cette partie de l'asile puisque vous n'aurez pas à vous y rendre. Vous resterez uniquement dans les deux premières parties de l'île.

\- Je comprends » répondit Harleen.

Elle se perdit encore quelques instants dans la contemplation de ces bâtiments, regorgeant de criminels ne pouvant plus être mis en contact avec le reste de la société. Elle eut comme un nœud dans l'estomac en imaginant que ces personnes-là ne connaîtraient, pour la plupart, plus aucun autre lieu de vie.

« Si vous voulez bien, lui annonça Cash la ramenant ainsi au moment présent, je vais vous conduire au Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie. Vous êtes attendue. »

Harleen approuva, et elle et Cash repassèrent devant le Centre Médical puis franchirent à nouveau la grille et le portique de sécurité.

Etant de nouveau dans la première partie de l'île, ils rejoignirent le bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie et le longèrent pour finalement arriver devant sa grande entrée.

Deux grandes portes sculptées leur faisaient face, et au milieu du pan de droite se trouvait le même genre de boîtier électronique permettant de lire les badges. D'un mouvement de tête, Cash encouragea Harleen à se servir du sien pour ouvrir la porte ; ce qu'elle fit, et ils purent tous deux pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Ils étaient à présent dans un vaste hall décoré de divers tableaux et tapisseries. Ils attendirent quelques instants côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de talons claquant contre le sol. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et courts sous lesquels flamboyaient deux yeux bleus, arriva le sourire aux lèvres et une main chaleureuse tendue vers eux.

« Monsieur Cash, salua-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Et Harleen Quinzel je présume ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en acceptant la main à présent tendue vers elle.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de faire une petite visite ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Affirmatif, répondit Cash.

\- Parfait. Emily Jonhson, lança-t-elle à Harleen en guise de présentation. Je suis psychiatre également.

\- Enchantée.

\- Si vous permettez je vais vous laisser à présent, leur annonça Cash. Du travail m'attend.

\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie.

\- Merci beaucoup » répondit Harleen.

L'homme leur adressa un dernier signe de tête puis, avec son propre badge, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et disparut à l'extérieur.  
Après un léger moment de flottement, Jonhson se tourna vers Harleen.

« Bienvenue au SAS ! lui lança-t-elle alors gaiement. Personne ne s'embête à dire « Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie » lui expliqua-t-elle. « SAS », en plus d'être plus court, ça résume très bien ce lieu : un endroit de transition, entre les pénitenciers et le monde extérieur.

\- Je vois, répondit Harleen.

\- Bon, enchaîna sa collègue, je vais te faire visiter, ok ?

\- Avec plaisir » lui répondit-elle.

Elles firent quelques pas et se placèrent toutes deux au milieu du hall.

« Sur la droite c'est notre couloir, lui expliqua Jonhson en tendant le bras dans cette direction, celui des psys ; on y reviendra tout à l'heure. Sur la gauche, ce grand couloir, c'est celui où se trouve le bureau commun des éducateurs, celui des aides-soignants, la salle de repos des agents de sécurité, le bureau de l'assistante sociale, et notre petite infirmerie. Et si jamais t'as peur de t'y perdre, t'inquiète pas, les noms des métiers et des personnes sont inscrits sur les portes.

\- Et on est combien en tout ? demanda Harleen.

\- Ici, on est deux psychiatres ; il y a aussi deux psychologues, quatre éducateurs, une assistante sociale, sept aides-soignants et dix agents de sécurité – eux ils sont six à l'intérieur du SAS et quatre à l'extérieur, dans le parc. Ah, et on a toujours un infirmier aussi ; la plupart sont basés au Centre Médical, mais ils font un roulement pour qu'on ait toujours quelqu'un ici. Et il y a aussi un roulement la nuit pour qu'on ait toujours un infirmier et deux aides-soignants de présents. »

Harleen hocha la tête et Emily poursuivit.

« Maintenant, en face de nous, reprit-elle, il y a un couloir qui se sépare en deux. A droite c'est le réfectoire, et à gauche les salles d'ateliers. Les éducs organisent des ateliers tous les après-midi ; et nous, en tant que psychiatres, on y participe une fois, le mercredi aprem. Je t'aurais bien fait visiter une salle mais bon, on ne va pas déranger les ateliers en cours. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle avança en direction du dit couloir face à elles. Harleen lui emboîta le pas tout en se faisant la réflexion que cette Emily Jonhson semblait être une personne particulièrement énergique.

« Allons voir le réfectoire » enchaîna-t-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent cette fois-ci sur la droite du couloir et arrivèrent devant une double porte que Jonhson poussa en invitant Harleen à sa suite.

« Et voilà, lui dit-elle en la faisant pénétrer dans la grande salle. Au fond il y a les cuisines, mais bien sûr seul le personnel de restauration y est autorisé. Pour ce qui est de la salle à manger, on a de quoi accueillir tout le monde : nos quarante patients et les membres du personnel. Ce sont des tables de dix places, expliqua-t-elle à Harleen alors que celle-ci détaillait les lieux. Et ces trois tables, à l'entrée du réfectoire, ce sont les nôtres. Les autres sont pour les patients, ils peuvent s'installer où ils veulent.

\- On mange à des tables voisines de celles des patients ? demanda Harleen.

\- Tu peux toujours grignoter un sandwich dans ton bureau à midi si tu préfères, lui répondit sa collègue en riant, mais c'est quand même plus sympa de manger en équipe. Et oui, on a les patients juste à côté ; ça permet de briser un peu la glace. »

Harleen enregistra cette information qui l'étonnait quelque peu mais après tout, « pourquoi pas », pensa-t-elle, tant que cela ne présentait aucun risque.

Elles sortirent du réfectoire pour retourner dans le hall et empruntèrent un grand escalier en bois.

« A l'étage, poursuivit sa collègue tout en grimpant les marches, ce sont les chambres des patients. »

Après avoir atteint le haut de l'escalier Harleen découvrit un nouveau long couloir.

« Sur la gauche on a les chambres des femmes et sur la droite celles des hommes. Chaque patient a la clé de sa chambre mais, bien sûr, on a aussi des doubles. Chacune de ces zones comprend des chambres avec toilettes les douches, elles, sont communes. De chaque côté, on a aussi des appartements thérapeutiques : deux appartements en colocation et deux appartements individuels. Ces apparts sont équipés d'une cuisine et d'une salle de bain. On y loge ceux dont l'heure de la sortie approche et qui ont assez d'autonomie pour se gérer : on leur apprend ou réapprend à gérer leur propre chez-eux. Du coup ils ont le droit de manger dans leur appartement au lieu du réfectoire s'ils nous préviennent avant. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Harleen avec un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harleen, légèrement surprise par l'interrogation, répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle essayait d'emmagasiner toutes les informations que sa collègue lui transmettait à un rythme soutenu.

« Ça fait beaucoup de choses à retenir, mais ça va » affirma-t-elle.

La psychiatre lui fit un sourire en retour.

« Allez, lui dit Emily sans se départir de son sourire, on va passer au plus intéressant et redescendre pour découvrir ton bureau. »

Harleen lui emboîta donc le pas, dans l'attente de cette découverte.

_._

_._

_._

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui présente le service d'Arkham que j'ai imaginé pour cette histoire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

__A bientôt pour la suite :)__


	3. Chapitre 3 : De nouveaux patients

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : De nouveaux patients**

_._

Harleen et Emily, redescendues au rez-de-chaussée du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie, s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir situé sur la droite en venant de l'entrée principale du bâtiment. C'était un couloir moyennement large et relativement bien éclairé, dont les murs étaient ponctués de quatre portes en bois.

« Ici, lui expliqua Emily en désignant l'ensemble du couloir, il y a tous les bureaux des psys. Nos deux bureaux sont au fond, et les deux autres ce sont ceux des psychologues. »

Elles allèrent jusqu'au bout et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte sur la droite. Sa collègue lui tendit alors une clé. Harleen s'en saisit et ouvrit la porte de ce qui allait être son nouveau bureau. Une fois le mécanisme de la serrure actionné, elle entra.

La pièce devait faire environ une quinzaine de mètres carrés où étaient disposés deux fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau encadré de deux chaises, surmonté d'un ordinateur et d'une imprimante. La tapisserie était dans les tons marron clair et une fenêtre donnait sur la verdure extérieure. Harleen s'y sentit rapidement à son aise.  
Ce fut apparemment aussi le cas de sa collègue qui s'affala tranquillement dans la première chaise et qui s'empara de plusieurs papiers trônant sur l'imprimante. Harlen contourna le bureau et s'assit dans son propre siège, face à l'écran d'ordinateur et face à Emily.

« Pas mal, hein ? lui lança cette dernière en désignant l'endroit d'un geste de la tête.

\- Pas mal du tout » lui répondit Harleen en un sourire.

Emily lui fit également un sourire en retour et baissa son regard sur le tas de feuilles posé juste devant elle, avant d'en attraper la première page.

« Bon, continua-t-elle, j'imagine que tu as pris connaissance de ton emploi du temps, non ?

\- Exact. » Harleen l'avait reçu par mail quelques jours auparavant et avait eu le temps de l'apprendre par cœur.

Sa collègue lui tendit la feuille de planning fraîchement imprimée, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

Harleen Quinzel – Psychiatre

_Mardi  
__9h - 12h : Rendez-vous individuels_

14h - 16h : Rendez-vous individuels

_Mercredi  
__9h - 12h : Consultations libres_

14h - 16h : Atelier de groupe

16h - 17h30 : Réunion ateliers

_Vendredi  
__9h - 12h : Rendez-vous individuels _

14h - 16h : Rendez-vous individuels

16h - 18h : Réunion d'équipe

« Je vais pas trop m'éterniser dessus alors, lui dit Emily alors qu'elle lui remettait la feuille de planning fraîchement imprimée. Donc, pour l'instant, pendant ton mois d'essai, tu bosses les mardis, mercredis et vendredis. Les mardis et les vendredis, ce sont les journées où tu fais les consultations sur rendez-vous, de 9h à 12h puis de 14h à 16h. Et le vendredi, de 16h à 18h, on se fait une réunion d'équipe. Si ton mois d'essai se passe bien, tu auras des patients en plus et tu prendras aussi les lundis et les jeudis comme journées de consultations. Du coup, il reste le mercredi qui est un jour un peu particulier : les matins, entre 9h et 12h, tu fais des consultations libres – c'est-à-dire que tu attends de voir si des patients veulent venir te consulter, sans rendez-vous. Et les mercredis après-midi sont dédiés aux activités, qu'on vient animer avec les éducs, les aide-soignants et les psychologues. On a plusieurs ateliers : musique, peinture, théâtre, danse, sport, bricolage, informatique et sortie.

\- Sortie ? demanda Harleen, étonnée. Tu veux dire, sortie..?

\- Dans Gotham, lui répondit sa collègue tout sourire. On fait ça un mercredi après-midi par mois, généralement avec les patients qui vont vraiment pas tarder à partir d'ici. Y a toujours un psy, un éduc et deux agents de sécu, pour quatre patients, pas plus. On les emmène au musée, au cinéma, ou au centre commercial... Ça dépend des fois. »

Harleen, d'abord surprise, fut particulièrement enthousiasmée par cet atelier même si elle imagina que ce n'était pas forcément le plus reposant.

« Du coup, continua Emily, ce mois-ci tu seras à l'atelier peinture, avec Carl Jimenez. C'est un psychologue qui a aussi fait une formation d'art-thérapeute, il a une pratique vraiment intéressante.

\- Euh par contre, hésita Harleen, la peinture, moi... Enfin, je suis pas spécialement douée pour ça.

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle, t'auras pas besoin de peindre. Il faut juste accompagner les patients dans leurs créations. »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment un profil artistique, Harleen se fit la réflexion que cela pouvait tout de même être intéressant. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas à barbouiller sur une toile...

« Des questions sur ton emploi du temps ?

\- Tout est clair, répondit-elle.

\- Ok, on va pouvoir passer aux patients alors, enchaîna Emily en agitant le reste de la liasse de papiers dans ses mains. Ce mois-ci tu auras dix patients ; si ton mois d'essai se passe bien alors tu passeras à vingt, comme moi. »

Harleen acquiesça. Vingt patients d'un coup, cela aurait peut-être été beaucoup pour commencer.

« Alors alors, reprit Emily, voyons un peu qui tu vas rencontrer. » Elle se saisit de la première fiche-patient et la regarda quelques instants avant de la faire glisser en direction de Harleen. Son regard s'attarda sur la photo d'une jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années.

« Miranda Clark, commença Emily. On a lui diagnostiqué un trouble schizophréniforme – pas de véritable schizophrénie, puisque son état n'a duré que quatre mois environ. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est arrivée et elle va sortir dans deux mois. On l'a internée car elle a agressé assez violemment un certain nombre de passants alors qu'elle était en pleine crise de délire. Ça lui a pris comme ça, un matin, au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'elle se rendait à son travail. De mémoire, je crois qu'elle était persuadée que les passants étaient des envoyés de la CIA devant la réduire au silence, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Du coup, pour se défendre, elle s'en est pris à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle – il me semble que la plainte qui a fait pencher le verdict est celle d'un type à qui elle a crevé un œil. »

Harleen acquiesça sans laisser paraître sa surprise. Vu le contexte, elle s'était attendue à des histoires de ce genre.

« Enfin bref, elle est restée au pénitencier des femmes le temps que son état délirant finisse par s'estomper. Au bout de quatre mois elle allait beaucoup mieux, et une fois stabilisée on l'a rapidement transférée au SAS. Elle a diminué les médicaments et on l'a mise en appartement thérapeutique individuel. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant.

\- Une bonne évolution alors, commenta Harleen.

\- On fait toujours en sorte que ce soit le cas. »

Alors qu'elle lisait plus en détail la fiche de Miranda Clark, Emily l'arrêta dans sa lecture.

« Tu pourras emporter les fiches des patients chez toi, lui dit-elle. Là je vais te faire un résumé rapide de chacun d'entre eux, tu pourras approfondir plus tard.

\- D'accord. »

Emily fit donc glisser une deuxième fiche vers elle.

« Kyle Wagner, commenta-t-elle. Il a été interné au pénitencier des hommes pour pyromanie il y a trois ans. Il a volontairement causé un feu de forêt qui a brûlé deux campeurs aux deuxième et troisième degrés. Et il avait déjà des antécédents de pyromanie il me semble. Il a pris sept ans d'internement et maintenant il lui en reste environ trois ; et ça fait six mois qu'il est au SAS. »

Harleen se saisit de la fiche, fit glisser son regard dessus puis le reporta sur Emily qui parcourait déjà la troisième.

« Maggie Olson, lui indiqua-t-elle alors. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité borderline. Elle a pris cinq ans après une tentative de meurtre envers son ex-conjoint, lorsque celui-ci lui a annoncé qu'il la quittait. Au final il a pris des coups de couteau dans l'épaule, ça aurait pu finir bien plus tragiquement. Miss Olson a vite manifesté une stabilité dans son comportement, notamment grâce aux thymorégulateurs – même si parfois elle a encore du mal à gérer ses émotions et son impulsivité – et elle a assez vite été transférée au SAS. Il lui reste encore un peu plus d'un an. »

Harleen hocha la tête tout en restant silencieuse alors que sa collègue inspectait de son regard une nouvelle fiche entre ses mains, avant de la lui donner.

« William Marshall, expliqua-t-elle, a été condamné à cause d'un accident de la route. Il conduisait avec une grande quantité d'héroïne dans le sang et a percuté un gamin qui est resté plusieurs mois dans le coma. On lui a diagnostiqué un délirium induit par l'intoxication à une substance. A présent Mr Marshall est sous subutex et n'a plus manifesté de phase de délire depuis plusieurs mois. Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'il est ici. »

Au fur et à mesure, la jeune psychiatre essayait de s'imaginer le parcours de vie de chacune de ces personnes. Mais cela était quelque peu entravé par sa collègue, qui lui tendait déjà une nouvelle fiche.

« Brian Ward, continua Emily alors que Harleen se saisissait du papier. Condamné pour viol et sadisme sexuel envers son ex-femme. Enfin, ses ex-femmes. En fait c'est une sacrée histoire. En gros, Ward a eu une première épouse, d'avec qui il a divorcé, puis il a eu une compagne pendant quelques temps. Après plusieurs contacts avec une association contre la violence conjugale, cette dernière a fini par porter plainte contre son compagnon – qui ne l'a pas très bien pris, soit dit en passant. Pour préparer le procès, l'avocat de cette jeune femme a cherché des témoignages et a contacté l'ex-femme de Ward. Et, quelle surprise, celle-ci a avoué que son ex-mari lui avait fait subir le même genre de sévices. Du coup d'une plaignante on est passé à deux – ce qui a bien sûr eut de l'impact sur la condamnation. »

En entendant cette histoire Harleen ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif élan d'antipathie envers cet homme.

« Depuis qu'il est ici, continua sa collègue comme pour la rassurer, il n'a que très rarement montré des signes d'agressivité – même s'il faut avouer qu'il contrôle très mal ses émotions. C'est un patient qui fait des progrès – d'ailleurs, l'atelier peinture lui réussit très bien.

\- Tant mieux » répondit Harleen en essayant d'y mettre de la conviction.

Emily lui adressa un sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Daniel Green, commenta-t-elle ensuite en lui faisant parvenir une nouvelle fiche. Schizophrénie paranoïde. Lorsque sa maladie s'est installée il habitait dans un petit lotissement. Le problème était qu'il a commencé à tuer un à un les chats de son voisinage. Un jour le propriétaire de l'un des animaux l'a pris sur le fait ; s'en est suivie une altercation dans laquelle le voisin a été sévèrement amoché. Je crois que Green a pris trois ans pour ça. Maintenant ça fait un an et demi qu'il est au SAS. Il prend des anti-psychotiques depuis un moment – et ils ont eu de très bons effets dans la mesure où son délire n'est pas réapparu.

\- Et son délire, quel était-il ?

\- Alors, lui répondit-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin, en gros... Il était persuadé que les chats étaient des extra-terrestres, venus sur Terre pour prendre le contrôle des humains, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et il en a disséqué un certain nombre, sûrement pour essayer de valider son hypothèse. »

Harleen se força à rester de marbre malgré l'étrangeté de cette information. Emily garda son sourire et détailla la prochaine fiche.

« Abbigail Robertson, continua sa collègue en lui tendant un énième bout de papier. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble bipolaire de type I puisqu'elle présente essentiellement des phases maniaques – même s'il lui est déjà arrivé d'avoir quelques phases dépressives. Lors de l'une de ces phases maniaques, justement, elle a jugé bon de faire une course avec un chauffard – qui, lui, n'a jamais pu être identifié – et au final elle a percuté trois piétons avec sa voiture. L'un d'eux a perdu la vie. Elle a pris dix ans ; il lui en reste quatre et elle vient tout juste d'arriver au SAS. Les thymorégulateurs et les neuroleptiques semblent bien fonctionner avec elle. »

La jeune psychiatre regarda la photo d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle n'ait une nouvelle fiche sous les yeux – ornée d'une photo d'homme, cette fois-ci.

« Alexander Russel. Il souffrait d'un état de stress post-traumatique dont il est pratiquement remis maintenant. Le pauvre homme, alors qu'il était pris d'un violent cauchemar lié aux traumatismes qu'il a vécu pendant la guerre du Golfe, a étranglé sa femme dans son sommeil. Et il a pris dix ans d'emprisonnement... Ça fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il est au SAS et il a suivi une thérapie par EMDR qui a particulièrement bien fonctionné, couplée aux anxiolytiques. Il est toujours suivi par sa psychologue référente et est très engagé dans sa thérapie. Je crois qu'il lui reste un peu plus de deux ans à passer ici. »

Harleen prit tout de même quelques secondes pour contempler cette fiche, trouvant touchante l'histoire de cet homme. Puis elle se saisit encore d'une nouvelle que lui tendait sa collègue.

« Katherine Moore... lui dit-elle alors, pensive. On lui a diagnostiqué un trouble de la personnalité antisociale. Ça peut être assez compliqué de communiquer avec elle, elle n'est pas franchement bavarde. Ni très agréable. Avant Arkham, Moore était déjà connue des autorités pour différents actes de délinquance et a déjà fait quelques mois de prison. Elle a rejoint un gang des Narrows connu pour s'attaquer aux porte-feuilles des riches de Gotham. Il se trouve qu'un soir, elle et quelques uns de ses acolytes ont tabassé une femme qui passait par là et qui a tenté de leur résister. Ils ne l'ont pas loupée, ça c'est sûr ; mais le pire, c'est que cette femme était enceinte. A peine était-elle récupérée par les urgences qu'elle faisait une fausse couche. Ça a fait un sacré scandale. On a heureusement retrouvé certains membres du gang qui étaient présents cette nuit-là ; ceux-ci en ont dénoncé d'autres, et ainsi de suite. Moore fait partie de ceux qui ont été pris dans cet effet boule de neige. Il n'a pas été prouvé qu'elle avait asséné de coups, mais on l'a quand même inculpée pour association de malfaiteurs.

\- Elle ne devrait pas juste être en prison ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune psychiatre.

\- Ça aurait pu, répondit Emily. Mais assez étonnamment, Moore a fait une première tentative de suicide après son arrestation, et une deuxième juste avant son procès. Ca a fait pencher le verdict pour Arkham. Après, si c'était calculé de sa part ou non, je saurais pas le dire. Je te conseille d'en parler avec sa psychologue si tu te poses des questions. »

Harleen répondit par l'affirmative, tout en remarquant qu'il ne restait – enfin ! – plus qu'une seule fiche entre les mains de Emily.

« Ah, et pour finir, lui dit-elle, nous avons John Doe.

\- Un anonyme ? » *****

Emily hocha la tête. Harleen attarda son regard quelques instants sur la photo en haut de la fiche. Quelque chose l'interpella.

« Ce sont des cicatrices sur ses joues ?

\- C'est bien ça. Elles partent des commissures de ses lèvres et remontent sur près de deux bons centimètres. »

Harleen resta muette, attendant plus d'explications de la part de sa collègue.

« Il y a plusieurs années, John a été retrouvé en pleine nuit, fraîchement mutilé de ces deux profondes entailles, délirant et couvert de sang. Il a été conduit aux urgences du Gotham Général. Le matin suivant, trois hommes ont été retrouvés assassinés dans un entrepôt quelques rues plus loin. Reliant les deux faits, les enquêteurs ont fini par faire analyser le sang sur les vêtements de John. Tout ce sang n'était pas que le sien, et ils ont fait correspondre les ADN à ceux de ces trois fameuses personnes assassinées. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres preuves, ça a suffi pour qu'il soit inculpé de ces meurtres.

\- Et ce sont ces trois hommes qui l'ont mutilé ?

\- On suppose seulement. Car John souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde, il ne se souvient de rien avant son réveil au Gotham Général. Rien du tout. Ni de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, ni des vingt années qui se sont écoulées avant... Ni même de son propre nom. D'où le "John Doe". »

Harleen pensa que c'était sûrement là l'histoire la plus énigmatique qu'elle ait entendu aujourd'hui. Emily enchaîna alors sur un ton un peu moins grave.

« Néanmoins, peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé à Arkham, son comportement s'est très bien stabilisé. Il était sous anxiolytiques et neuroleptiques, et on lui a rapidement baissé les doses. Bien que sa mémoire n'ait pas été restaurée, John s'est très bien adapté. Si bien que, dès sa troisième année au pénitencier, il a été jugé plus judicieux de le transférer au SAS. En général on ne prend pas les patients à qui il reste plus de quatre ans, mais on peut parfois faire des exceptions. Et, cerise sur le gâteau : au bout de cinq ans, ce qui lui restait de peine a été réduite de moitié pour bonne conduite. Donc au final, au lieu de quinze années, il n'en fera que dix.

\- Pour bonne conduite ? »

Emily hocha la tête.

« Il a été un patient exemplaire pendant son internement. Bon, il est parfois un peu trop taquin avec certains autres détenus ; mais avec le personnel il a toujours été irréprochable – agréable, poli, serviable... Et il a joué un rôle non négligeable dans l'avortement d'un début de mutinerie, il y a quelques années. C'est ce qui a fait pencher le juge en faveur de sa réduction de peine. On peut en conclure que ses efforts ont payé, vu que maintenant il ne lui reste plus que huit mois avant de pouvoir sortir. »

Sa collègue psychiatre laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« En plus de l'amnésie, on lui a diagnostiqué un léger trouble de personnalité narcissique. Il faut bien le dire, il a quand même un côté un peu mégalo. Mais bon, en même temps, quand on ne sait pas qui on est, je pense qu'il n'est pas si étonnant de vouloir se donner de l'importance et d'avoir quelques petits délires de grandeur. En tout cas, rien de bien méchant. »

Harleen enregistra ces informations et reposa son regard sur la photo de ce fameux John, accolée sur sa fiche. L'autre détail qu'elle avait relevé lui revint.

« Et... Est-ce que c'est normal, ses cheveux verts ? »

Emily eut un petit rire.

« C'est son petit truc à lui, répondit-elle. Sûrement pour se démarquer des autres. Il n'a pas souvent de requête à nous soumettre, sauf cette étrange envie de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur-là. Je me souviens qu'au départ ça avait provoqué de grands débats dans l'équipe, tout le monde n'était pas tombé d'accord pour céder à cette fantaisie. Mais en réponse à son bon comportement, on a fini par lui accorder. Tous les mois il dépense un peu de l'argent de son allocation pour qu'on puisse lui acheter sa teinture, qu'il a appris à s'appliquer lui-même. Original, non ? »

Harleen approuva tout en tassant la totalité de la liasse de papiers informatifs d'un geste distrait. Elle pensa en effet que, parmi tant d'autres, ce John Doe semblait être un bien étrange personnage.

.

.

.

*** **John Doe : en anglais, expression qui désigne une personne non identifiée (l'équivalent féminin étant "Jane Doe").

.

_Comme vous avez pu le constater, je me suis amusée à inventer quelques profils de patients pour enrichir un peu l'histoire._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du profil de John ?_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ; si vous avez des questions ou des critiques, surtout n'hésitez pas :)_

_A samedi prochain pour la suite !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Liens familiaux

.

**Chapitre 4 : Famille**

.

Harleen mit quelques instants à comprendre que le drôle de bruit qui résonnait dans son rêve était en réalité la sonnerie de son réveil matinal. Sortant des brumes du sommeil, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux puis distingua les contours de l'objet sur lequel elle appuya mollement. Le bruit cessa, la ramenant à la réalité de son appartement. Et alors qu'elle finissait de s'éveiller, elle prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qui l'attendait au cours de cette nouvelle journée : Arkham, le SAS, ses nouveaux patients.

Ces pensées ayant achevé de la réveiller, elle se leva rapidement et enfila sa robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle se frotta les yeux pour les débarrasser des derniers restes de sommeil, s'étira de tout son long, puis se mit à peigner sa longue chevelure blonde. Elle se rendit ensuite dans son salon dans l'optique de se faire un petit déjeuner. Au passage, elle remarqua les fiches de ses patients qui traînaient encore sur sa table basse – fiches qu'elle avait épluché dans le moindre détail jusqu'à une heure tardive. Elle les rassembla en un geste rapide et les rangea dans son sac avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

Après avoir concocté et englouti son petit-déjeuner – un café et un bol de céréales – elle retourna dans sa salle de bain pour finaliser ses petits soins matinaux.

C'est alors qu'une petite mélodie s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles, témoignant d'un nouveau sms reçu. Elle attrapa son téléphone et eut un sourire lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de l'expéditeur, qui n'était autre que sa mère. Harleen leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lu le contenu du message : « Bon courage pour ta journée choupinette ! ».  
Elle avait tout bonnement horreur de ce genre de petits surnoms dégoulinants de mièvrerie – sa mère le savait pertinemment, bien sûr, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle s'amusait régulièrement à lui trouver de nouveaux petits sobriquets de ce style. Malgré la taquinerie, Harleen releva tout de même les encouragements qui lui firent chaud au cœur.

La veille, sa mère l'avait appelée pour prendre de ses nouvelles ainsi que ses premières impressions concernant son nouveau lieu de travail. Elles avaient passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes au téléphone, parlant essentiellement du nouveau travail de Harleen – puisque sa mère, elle, n'avait pas grand chose d'autre que sa routine quotidienne à lui raconter.

A soixante ans, Lindsay Quinn était restée une femme douce et attentionnée. Son statut de mère au foyer, adopté lorsqu'elle était enceinte de sa fille unique, lui avait permis de s'occuper pleinement de cette dernière, ainsi que de leur belle et grande maison et, bien sûr, de son mari. Harleen trouvait d'ailleurs que sa mère en faisait parfois un peu trop, son père ayant tendance à prendre cette générosité comme acquise.

Harleen soupira. Déjà, à l'époque, elle et sa mère ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de tout ce que Harleen devait fournir pour ses études de médecine ; elles qui avaient pourtant été si proches pendant de longues années... Mais à présent Harleen devait bien s'avouer que ces moments avaient complètement disparu. Certes, elle avait déménagé à Gohtam ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, mais cela avait déjà commencé avant : depuis le moment où son père avait pris sa retraite et était tout le temps au domicile familial, en fait. Ce qui dans un sens était normal, bien sûr ; mais son médecin de père avait passé tellement de temps – de jour comme de nuit, les semaines comme les week-end, et ce pendant tant d'années – occupé lors de diverses consultations ou interventions à l'hôpital... Ce n'est pas comme si Harleen ou sa mère avaient été habituées à l'avoir à la maison, lui et sa si forte personnalité.

Malgré la distance s'étant peu à peu insérée entre sa mère et elle, Harleen se consolait dans les nombreux appels de celle-ci – et même des quelques sms qu'elle prenait la peine de lui envoyer depuis qu'elle avait appréhendé cette fonctionnalité. Harleen eut un petit rire intérieur lorsqu'elle imagina le jour où sa mère découvrirait la joie de l'utilisation des émoticônes.

Elle se secoua un peu et sortit de ses pensées. Voyant l'heure qui avançait, elle partit faire quelques essayages de vêtements avant de finalement trouver une tenue adéquate pour sa journée. Puis elle attrapa ses clés, et entama enfin son trajet en direction de l'Asile d'Arkham.

.

.

.

_Je pense qu'il s'agit là du chapitre qui m'a le moins intéressée à écrire, mais je voulais tout de même prendre le temps de poser un contexte familial pour Harleen, car cela aura son importance pour la suite (dans plusieurs chapitres)._

_Vu qu'il est un peu court, je vais poster le chapitre suivant dans la foulée :)_

_A tout de suite !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers entretiens

.

**Chapitre 5 : Entretiens **

.

Harleen gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'asile et se dirigea ensuite à pieds vers le plus petit des deux portails. Elle sonna à l'interphone et peu de temps après le gardien-en-chef, Aaron Cash, vint lui ouvrir. Il fouilla son sac avant de la laisser entrer, puis Harleen parcourut le chemin bordé de verdure jusqu'au bâtiment du Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie.

Une fois devant les grandes portes de chêne, elle sortit son badge flambant neuf et l'apposa contre le petit boîtier électronique qui servait de serrure sophistiquée. Un « bip » retentit juste après, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le hall était vide mais on entendait des bruits venant d'ailleurs ; peut-être du réfectoire, pensa Harleen en voyant qu'il était presque neuf heures. Elle hâta ensuite le pas en direction de son bureau, souhaitant pouvoir commencer ses consultations à l'heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir elle remarqua que deux hommes attendaient déjà devant sa porte : un patient et un agent de sécurité. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il tout en lui tendant la main, vous êtes le docteur Quinzel ?

\- C'est exact, répondit-elle tout en serrant la main de l'homme. Et vous êtes..?

\- Zack Maxwell, l'informa-t-il, agent de sécurité. C'est moi qui vais amener vos patients en consultation ce matin.

\- D'accord, répondit Harleen, je vous en remercie. »

Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre personne présente, qu'elle savait être son premier patient de la journée.

« Et vous devez être William Marshall je suppose ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en lui tendant la main à son tour.

L'homme ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête et accepta de serrer la main de la jeune femme tendue vers lui.

« Je vous en prie, entrez » lui dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de son nouveau bureau. L'homme la suivit à l'intérieur et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte l'agent de sécurité lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'en aller.

Harleen referma la porte et posa ses affaires à côté de son bureau. Elle enfila la blouse propre qui était posée sur le meuble et s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à son patient qui s'était assis sur l'autre chaise. Elle détailla quelques instants l'homme face à elle, d'une trentaine d'années environ, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux noisette. Celui-ci ne semblait pas franchement décidé à prendre la parole, c'est donc Harleen qui initia la conversation.

« Donc, introduisit-elle, je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, votre nouvelle psychiatre. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine, les mardis et les jeudis, pour des entretiens d'une durée de trente minutes. Pour commencer, avez-vous des questions ? »

Son patient, les jambes et les bras croisés, lui répondit d'un non de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, reprit Harleen, peut-être pourriez-vous vous présenter ? »

L'homme échappa un léger soupir et décroisa ses jambes.

« J'm'appelle William Marshall, répondit-il sur un ton monotone. J'ai 33 ans. Ca fait deux ans que j'suis là et il me reste encore un an et demi à tirer.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

William Marshall lança à Harleen un regard un peu torve.

« Bah quoi, c'est pas écrit dans mon dossier peut-être ? Ou vous l'avez pas lu ?

\- J'ai lu votre dossier, répondit Harleen d'un ton calme. Cependant j'aimerais que vous puissiez me raconter vous-même votre histoire. »

L'homme soupira encore. Il avait l'habitude des psys et de leurs questions, et il savait qu'ici ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse. Il obtempéra.

« J'étais défoncé, lui dit-il sur un ton lassé. A l'héroïne. J'me piquais à l'époque, précisa-t-il. Puis j'ai pris la voiture d'un pote, y fallait que j'aille voir ma copine, elle allait pas bien. Sauf que voilà, à un moment sur la route un gosse est sorti d'nulle part. Il était sur son vélo et il a déboulé devant moi, j'ai rien vu venir. J'ai freiné mais j'lui suis quand même rentré dedans. »

Il s'arrêta là mais Harleen l'invita à continuer.

« Cela a dû vous faire un choc, non ? »

L'homme la regarda quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Au départ... J'suis resté là, scotché à mon volant. J'me disais que c'était pas possible, que j'en avais trop pris et que c'était une hallu, chai pas. Ca pouvait pas être réel. Mais j'ai entendu des gens commencer à crier, et là, ben j'suis sorti de la voiture, parce que... fallait qu'je sache. Y fallait qu'je sache si c'était réel ou pas. Et putain, quand j'ai vu ce gamin là, allongé par terre, dans une flaque de sang... »

Marshall fit une pause dans son récit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il racontait tout ça, bien sûr. Il pensait qu'il aurait été rodé avec le temps mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui remuait désagréablement.

« Et ensuite, qu'avez-vous fait ? reprit la psychiatre.

\- J'ai bugué, lui répondit son patient. J'me suis assis par terre, à côté de lui, et j'ai bugué. Je l'ai regardé, là, et tout s'est arrêté. Je savais qu'y avait des gens autour de nous mais je captais pas. » Marshall se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Et puis à un moment, j'sais pas trop quand, les flics sont arrivés. Ils m'ont embarqué, m'ont foutu en cellule et puis voilà. J'ai pas trop d'souvenirs après ça. Puis ensuite y a eu mon procès et j'suis arrivé ici » éluda-t-il.

Harleen laissa flotter le silence quelques instants, ne souhaitant pas être trop brusque. Elle savait notamment, après lecture du dossier, que William Marshall était rentré dans un état confusionnel délirant après son arrestation, ce qui pouvait expliquer le manque de souvenirs qu'il rapportait. Elle décida de ne pas trop creuser ce moment-là et de plutôt rebondir sur autre chose.

« Et cet enfant, demanda-t-elle, vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ? »

Son patient prit son temps avant de répondre.

« On m'a dit que pendant mon procès il était dans le coma. Et puis quelques mois après mon arrivée à Arkham mon psychiatre m'a dit que le gamin avait fini par se réveiller.

\- Cette nouvelle a dû vous soulager, non ?

\- Ouais, répondit Marshall sur un ton évasif, p'têtre, j'sais pas. »

La jeune psychiatre n'insista pas plus pour le moment. Elle savait qu'il était souvent très difficile chez les personnes addictées de toucher à tout ce qui avait trait aux émotions, ces patients souffrant bien souvent d'alexithymie*****. Elle décida de dévier sur un autre sujet.

« Et votre ancien psychiatre, lui demanda-t-elle, vous vous entendiez bien avec lui ?

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Comment se passait votre suivi ?

\- Ben... Pareil, on se voyait deux fois par semaine ; il me demandait comment j'allais puis il me parlait de mes médocs, et voilà. »

Ne souhaitant pas paraître trop intrusive, Harleen décida là aussi de pas insister sur l'aspect relationnel mais de plutôt rebondir sur le dernier élément évoqué.

« Et votre traitement médicamenteux, lui demanda-t-elle, est-ce qu'il vous convient ?

\- Bah c'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix, lui répondit Marshall.

\- C'est en effet aux psychiatres de décider de la mise en place d'un traitement, répondit Harleen sur un ton calme, mais vous avez le droit de dire ce que vous en pensez. »

L'homme la regarda quelques instants, un peu suspicieux.

« Ouais ben moi dans l'idée j'aimerais bien arrêter de prendre ces conneries » lâcha-t-il dans un grognement.

Harleen prit de le temps de peser sa réponse.

« Je pense, répliqua-t-elle, qu'il peut en effet être intéressant d'envisager qu'un jour vous n'ayez plus besoin de traitement, et surtout de pouvoir travailler cet objectif ensemble. »

Marshall redressa son regard qu'il posa sur elle, surpris.

« Vous voulez m'faire arrêter les médocs ? demanda-t-il sur un ton quelque peu goguenard.

\- Vous avez envie d'en prendre toute votre vie ? » demanda la psychiatre en miroir.

Harleen laissa un peu de temps à Marshall. Elle se saisissait là d'une demande de son patient ainsi que de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait créé ; peut-être était-ce là l'occasion de créer une alliance thérapeutique ?

« Je ne vous dis pas que vous allez arrêter votre traitement demain, reprit-elle plus explicitement, ni dans un mois, ou peut-être même pas avant votre sortie. Ni vous ni moi ne sommes devin. Mais si vous me dites que vous avez envie un jour de ne plus avoir à prendre de médicaments, je peux l'entendre. La question qui se pose alors, c'est comment en arriver là ? Pour ça, il faudrait que nous puissions y travailler ensemble. »

Elle laissa son patient, toujours suspicieux mais intrigué, assimiler ses dernières paroles ; puis elle regarda sur son ordinateur la version numérique de l'ordonnance au nom de William Marshall.

« Je vois que vous avez eu pendant plusieurs mois un antipsychotique que vous avez arrêté progressivement. Maintenant, vous avez en traitement substitutif 10mg de subutex** par jour, et vous avez aussi du lexomil*** comme anxiolytique, énonça Harleen. Que pensez-vous de ce traitement actuel ? »

Son patient resta pensif quelques instants, la psychiatre attendant patiemment qu'il mène sa réflexion.

« Ben, commença-t-il, le subutex... Ca j'en ai besoin. C'est sûr. Par contre cette connerie de lexomil, ça franchement je m'en passerai bien.

\- Vous vous en passeriez bien ? demanda Harleen. Cela veut dire que vous ne ressentez pas d'anxiété ?

\- Non, répondit Marshall.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous l'a-t-on prescrit ?

\- Z'avez qu'à d'mander à l'ancien psychiatre, c'est lui qui m'la prescrit.

\- Oui mais vous, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ? On ne vous l'a sûrement pas prescrit pour rien. »

Marshall hésita un peu avant de répondre.

« Bah c'est vrai qu'au début... Parfois j'me tapais des crises d'angoisses. Pas souvent, mais parfois ça arrivait. En même temps avec l'arrêt de l'héroïne et les cauchemars que j'avais de l'accident... Normal non ?

\- Cela peut se comprendre, en effet, répondit Harleen.

\- Mais là c'est bon, reprit son patient, j'en fais plus des crises d'angoisses, depuis un bon moment. Alors, on pourrait l'arrêter ce médoc, non ? »

Harleen fit attention de bien peser ses mots dans sa réponse.

« Cela pourrait s'envisager, répondit Harleen. Mais pas dès aujourd'hui. J'imagine que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas prendre une telle décision dès le premier jour ; car pour cela, j'ai d'abord besoin d'apprendre à vous connaître. Mais si vous acceptez que nous entamions un travail ensemble, nous pourrons essayer de trouver des éléments en faveur de l'arrêt de ce traitement. Mais vous devez savoir qu'un anxiolytique ne doit pas s'arrêter brutalement, cela pourrait être trop violent pour la chimie de votre cerveau. Si nous en arrivons à trouver cela judicieux, nous pourrons commencer par envisager de diminuer les doses, petit à petit. Mais pour cela, rappela-t-elle, il faudra que nous y travaillions ensemble. Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? »

Marshall remua un peu sur sa chaise. Harleen attendit sa réponse patiemment ; elle allait savoir si elle avait bien trouvé là un point d'accroche avec son patient.

« Peut-être..., répondit-il finalement, peut-être qu'on pourrait y réfléchir ouais. Pourquoi pas... mais attention, prévint-il sur la défensive, vous avez pas intérêt à m'faire de coup tordu. »

Harleen lui fit un sourire.

« Je vous promets que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. »

**.**

Harleen avait déjà enchaîné cinq consultations, et cela était très prenant de rencontrer autant de nouvelles personnes. Néanmoins, il commençait à lui tarder de pouvoir réellement faire une pause ; ce qui serait enfin possible à midi, c'est-à-dire à la fin du rendez-vous qui allait prochainement arriver.

Elle raccompagna Abbigail Robertson, la patiente avec laquelle elle venait de finir de s'entretenir, jusqu'à la porte qui, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, fit apparaître dans l'encadrement ZackMaxwell, l'agent de sécurité. Il venait chercher la patiente et également lui amener son dernier patient de la matinée.

Une fois Abbigail Robertson à son côté, Maxwell repartit en direction du hall. Harleen découvrit alors le dernier patient qu'il lui avait amené : un jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui, une fois face à Harleen, lui adressa un large sourire accentué par de grandes cicatrices.

.

.

.

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_J'avais envie de m'essayer à écrire un premier entretien avant de me lancer dans la première conversation entre Harleen et notre futur Joker ; et puis je voulais vous présenter aussi la façon de travailler de Harleen. J'espère que cela vous aura plu :)_

_J'en profite pour faire quelques petites précisions de vocabulaire :_

_\- * L'alexithymie désigne une difficulté à reconnaître et mettre en mots ses émotions (mais les personnes alexithymiques n'ont généralement pas de mal à identifier les émotions des autres ni à avoir du vocabulaire émotionnel. C'est juste que les émotions en soi sont trop difficiles à exprimer.)_

_\- ** Le subutex est un médicament utilisé dans le traitement substitutif de la dépendance aux opiacés. Il existe différentes doses possibles._

_\- *** Le lexomil est un anxiolytique (médicament utilisé contre l'anxiété) qui est assez commun, d'ailleurs peut-être que vous le connaissiez déjà. (Là aussi il y a différentes doses possibles.)_

_Sinon, comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre détaillera le premier entretien entre Harleen et celui qui deviendra par la suite le Joker.  
Et il s'agira là du dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock pour l'instant._

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou si vous avez envie de partager des réflexions._

_A samedi prochain !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jay

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Jay**

**.**

**.**

Harleen, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait face à son patient au cheveux verts et aux grandes cicatrices partant des commissures de ses lèvres. Sur celles-ci étaient étalé un franc et grand sourire.

« Bonjour, clama l'homme sur un ton joyeux.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harleen. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra d'un pas joyeux dans le bureau. La psychiatre ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Mais, contrairement aux patients précédents, celui-ci resta debout et fit quelques pas pour inspecter les lieux. Il regarda d'abord la moquette, puis la tapisserie, puis la bibliothèque encore vide enfin, il se plaça devant la fenêtre et scruta le paysage avec curiosité.

Au bout de quelques instants, alors que son patient n'avait toujours pas bougé de devant la fenêtre, Harleen lui adressa la parole.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? » proposa-t-elle en désignant la chaise face à elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il la regardait. Un nouveau sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr » répondit-il alors qu'il daignait considérer le siège qui lui était offert.

Il jeta alors un dernier regard par la fenêtre, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança finalement en direction de la chaise. Il la regarda un moment, comme s'il jaugeait le meuble du regard. Puis il se saisit du dossier, retourna la chaise et s'installa dessus à l'envers, à califourchon. Le jeune homme croisa ses bras et les posa sur le haut du dossier, faisant à présent face à Harleen. Il lui lança un regard, les sourcils relevés et la tête légèrement sur le côté, qui semblait lui demander « Alors ? ».

Alors, en à peine une minute, Harleen trouvait déjà ce personnage très théâtral. Elle se rappela le diagnostic de trouble de la personnalité narcissique qu'elle avait lu dans son dossier ainsi que les paroles de sa collègue, la veille, le qualifiant d' « un peu mégalo ». Harleen n'était donc qu'assez partiellement surprise par ce comportement.

« Je suis le docteur Harleen Quinzel, votre nouvelle psychiatre, commença-t-elle sans se montrer décontenancée. Nous nous verrons deux fois par semaine, les mardis et les jeudis, pour des entretiens de trente minutes. Pour commencer, est-ce que vous avez des questions ? » débita-t-elle comme du par cœur, ces mots lui ayant servi d'introduction tout au long de sa matinée.

« Harleen Quinzel... » répéta le jeune homme, le regard dans le vague, pensif. Puis il braqua à nouveau son regard sur la jeune psychiatre.

« J'ai une question, en effet, annonça-t-il. Et cette question est : connaissez-vous l'Arlequin ? »

Harleen, légèrement surprise, accepta néanmoins de répondre.

« Et bien, c'est un personnage de la Comedia dell'Arte il me semble. »

Son patient hocha vigoureusement la tête, d'un air entendu.

« Vous savez, expliqua-t-il sur un ton expert, le nom ''Arlequin'' provient du vieux français ''Hellequin'' qui, au Moyen-Âge, renvoyait au Diable. Son costume est fait de nombreux losanges qui renvoient aux multiples facettes de sa personnalité. Il peut être un peu sot mais sympathique, espiègle parfois mais il se révèle en fait être très malin et rusé. »

Harleen repensa alors à l'amnésie qui avait été diagnostiquée chez ce patient. Néanmoins, par cette dernière tirade, elle se fit la réflexion que sa mémoire sémantique, celle stockant les connaissances générales, avait apparemment été conservée. Est-ce que seule sa mémoire épisodique, celle renvoyant aux souvenirs personnels, avait été touchée ?

« Et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question concernant l'Arlequin ? lui demanda Harleen.

\- C'est votre nom qui m'y a fait pensé, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Harleen Quinzel, Harle-Quin... N'y aurait-il pas une ressemblance ? »

Harleen préféra répondre par une autre question.

« Est-ce que c'est ainsi que vous me voyez, lui demanda-t-elle, comme un Arlequin ?

\- Ca, lui répondit-il dans un léger rire, je ne peux pas encore le dire. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vous connaître avant de pouvoir affirmer si oui ou non vous avez plus que le nom de commun avec le personnage de l'Arlequin. »

« Que j'apprenne à vous connaître » se répéta mentalement Harleen. Cela ressemblait à ce qu'elle-même avait dit plusieurs fois à d'autres patients au cours de sa matinée.

« Et vous, demanda-t-elle pour recentrer un peu la conversation, pourriez-vous vous présenter ? »

Il se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, répondit-il, je suis un homme simple. Vous voyez, je me contente de peu de choses ici. Un toit sur la tête, de la nourriture que l'on ne peut pas qualifier de bonne mais qui reste comestible, quelques, euh, colocataires originaux... Ce que j'aime le plus, enchaîna-t-il, ce sont les maigres ateliers que l'on nous propose. Tout particulièrement l'atelier peinture thérapeutique. Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai une âme d'artiste. Je me suis d'abord demandé si je ne devrais pas être comédien – vous savez, je peux être un sacré clown quand je m'y mets – mais je crois que mon truc, plus encore, c'est la peinture. J'aime tout particulièrement peindre les paysages du parc d'ici qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un asile puisse être entouré d'une aussi belle nature, hm ? »

Harleen releva que son patient s'ancrait dans le présent pour se définir. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à ses autres patients de se présenter, ceux-ci lui avaient donné des éléments très factuels comme leurs noms ou leurs âges, ou bien ce pour quoi ils étaient internés ici. Mais pas lui. Harleen trouvait son discours un peu grandiloquent mais néanmoins très intéressant.

« Ah, et j'aime beaucoup jouer aux cartes aussi, ajouta-t-il. Je suis un as dans ce domaine. Surtout au poker. »

La psychiatre hocha la tête en un sourire, en guise de réponse. Mais elle se décida alors à toucher un point sensible.

« Et pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ? »

La mine du jeune homme s'affaissa d'un coup.

« Ca n'est pas écrit sur vos bouts de papiers peut-être ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un geste du menton la liasse de papiers regroupant les fiches des patients que Harleen avait entassé derrière son ordinateur.

« Si, en effet, répondit-elle. Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous souhaitez que je vous appelle. »

Son patient la fixa de son regard quelques instants, prenant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien un air sérieux. Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Sur ces papelards, dit-il, on m'appelle John Doe. Un nom original, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Mais, pour en revenir à votre question... Vous pouvez m'appeler John. Quasiment tout le monde ici m'appelle John. Mais est-ce pour autant mon vrai prénom ? Allez savoir. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien m'appeler Jack, Jason, ou même José... A votre guise. Ou bien... Vous pouvez peut-être m'appeler Jay *. Juste ça. J'aime bien la lettre J. » termina-t-il sur un ton songeur.

Harleen le laissa réfléchir quelques instants avant de reprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Donc, vous préférez que je vous appelle plutôt John ou Jay ?

\- Jay, cela me semble pas trop mal... Ou monsieur J peut-être ? Non, non, c'est bien trop formel... Alors, pour vous, ce sera Jay, conclut-il en un sourire.

\- Et bien, Jay, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance » répondit Harleen.

A cette phrase, le sourire de ce dernier se fit encore plus grand.

« Alors dites-moi, Jay, reprit la psychiatre, est-ce que vous vous plaisez ici ? »

C'était là une autre question qu'elle avait beaucoup posé au cours de sa matinée pour se faire une idée de comment ses patients vivaient leur internement au SAS.

« Vous savez, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'éléments de comparaison. J'ai quelques euh, petits trous de mémoire, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant deux fois la tempe de son index. De gros trous de mémoire, même. Ma vie d'avant... Elle est partie en fumée. Je n'en ai pas de souvenirs. Ma psy – chologue, ajouta-t-il comme précision – pense que c'est un mécanisme de défense que mon esprit a mis en place pour me protéger du, euh, traumatisme, que j'ai vécu, dit-il en désignant les grandes cicatrices sur son visage. Elle n'a sûrement pas tort mais, si vous voulez mon avis, c'est quand même un peu envahissant comme mécanisme. »

Harleen imagina combien il devait être difficile de vivre sans se rappeler de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne pouvait qu'approuver cette dernière phrase.

« Donc reprit-il, les seuls éléments de comparaison que j'ai en mémoire en fait, ce sont ma petite vie en cellule en attendant mon procès et mes petits moments au Pénitencier. Alors à choisir, je crois qu'il n'y a pas photo, je préfère largement être ici. »

« Je comprends, répondit Harleen. Et donc, vous êtes suivi par une psychologue également ?

\- Exact. Comme tout le monde ici en fait.

\- Et vous êtes satisfait de ce suivi ?

\- Hm, dans l'ensemble, plutôt oui. En général je peux parler de tout avec Aileen – Aileen Byrd, c'est son nom – et j'avoue que c'est assez agréable.

\- Et votre suivi avec votre ancien psychiatre, rebondit Harleen, en étiez-vous satisfait aussi ?

\- Oh, ça.., répondit Jay tout en réfléchissant. Ca allait. On se voyait deux fois par semaine aussi, mais les entretiens étaient beaucoup plus courts avec la psychologue ça dure à peu près 45 minutes, et avec vous, vous m'avez dit... 30 minutes ? Je crois qu'avec lui c'était censé duré une demie-heure aussi, mais en général au bout d'un quart d'heure c'était plié.

\- Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

\- Je crois qu'écouter les patients, à un moment, ce n'était plus trop son truc. Il préférait surtout parler médocs. »

Harleen en profita pour saisir un nouveau sujet de discussion important.

« Et votre traitement médicamenteux, justement,qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Son patient lui fit un grand sourire

« Ca, on y avait beaucoup travaillé. On a beaucoup baissé les doses au fil du temps, mon traitement est assez léger maintenant, il me semble. »

La jeune psychiatre consulta la feuille d'ordonnance depuis son ordinateur. Il n'avait en effet plus que d'assez petites doses d'un anxiolytique et d'un neuroleptique.

« C'est assez léger en effet. Je vois à votre sourire que cela a l'air de vous faire plaisir ? »

Le sourire de Jay redoubla d'intensité.

« Oui, répondit-il avec conviction, parce que voyez-vous docteur, je vais mieux. Vraiment beaucoup mieux. »

**.**

A midi, Harleen raccompagna Jay jusqu'à la porte – derrière laquelle Zack Maxwell, l'agent de sécurité, attendait pour le reprendre en charge – puis elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas encore très faim, alors elle décida de prendre un temps pour mettre ses notes de sa matinée au propre elle avait deux heures de pause à midi, autant en profiter pour le faire maintenant car elle n'aurait probablement pas très envie de le faire une fois la fatigue de la digestion enclenchée.

Elle eut fini au bout d'une demie-heure et décida ensuite de prendre son sandwich et son yaourt à boire pour aller les consommer dans la salle de réfectoire. Elle referma son bureau derrière elle et parcourut les couloirs pour s'y rendre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le réfectoire, un léger brouhaha lui parvint aux oreilles. Une trentaine de patients devaient s'y trouver – pas tout à fait la totalité, certains ayant peut-être déjà fini de manger – et parmi eux elle aperçut Jay qui lui fit de grands signes de main. Elle lui adressa un petit salut de la main en retour. Puis elle repéra sa collègue psychiatre, Emily, assise à une table avec d'autres professionnels Harleen se dirigea donc vers eux.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle tout en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour » lui répondit le reste de l'assemblée presque à l'uni-son.

Elle s'installa et déballa son déjeuner.

« Alors, lui demanda Emily, la matinée s'est bien passée ?

\- Plutôt oui, répondit Harleen. Mais il me tardait un peu de pouvoir faire une pause. »

Emily laissa le silence planer quelques instants, puis elle lança un drôle de regard à ses collègues avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Harleen.

« Alors comme ça tu as trouvé un petit surnom à John ? »

Harleen, qui s'apprêtait à mordre dans son sandwich, arrêta son geste. Les nouvelles allaient vite dis donc ! Mais ce qui la perturba ce fut le ton de reproche qu'elle percevait dans cette remarque. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas un petit surnom, corrigea Harleen. Je lui ai juste demandé comment il souhaitait que je l'appelle.

\- Et il s'appelle John » répliqua sa collègue.

La jeune psychiatre n'osa pas plus se justifier. Avait-elle fait une bourde ?

« Moi je trouve ça intéressant, enchaîna une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années. Aileen Byrd, se présenta-t-elle pour Harleen, je suis la psychologue de John.

\- Echantée, répondit Harleen.

\- Intéressant ? répliqua Emily qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Oui, reprit la psychologue. Vous dites que vous lui avez demandé comment il souhaitait être appelé ? Et bien moi je trouve ça intéressant sous deux aspects : premièrement que vous lui ayez posé cette question – est-ce que quelqu'un ici s'en était déjà soucié ? – et deuxièmement qu'il ait pu élaborer une réponse qui soit autre que le nom qui lui a été attribué d'office.

\- Moi je pense que ça risque de le perturber, répliqua Emily. John a une identité très fragile.

\- Je pense justement l'inverse, répondit la psychologue sur un ton calme. Du fait de son amnésie, il est vrai que John a une identité fragile. Mais pourquoi ça ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il est encore en quête d'identité. Il se cherche encore. Alors je pense que ça peut justement l'aider à se définir et à renforcer son identité, de le re-subjectiver de cette façon. »

Harleen hocha la tête. Elle était bien contente que cette Aileen soit de son avis, elle se sentait un peu plus légitime, et surtout soutenue.

« Je lui ai juste laissé un choix, répondit Harleen un peu timidement. Et il s'en est saisi, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? En tout cas je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas rien. A peine votre séance est finie qu'il est déjà en train de le clamer partout. Attendez-vous à avoir des retours » répliqua Emily qui semblait toujours fort peu convaincue par la situation.

Aileen reprit la main sur la discussion pour nuancer les propos de sa collègue.

« Je pense néanmoins que John est tout à fait capable de tirer quelque chose de positif de cette nouveauté. Ce sera très intéressant pour lui. Par contre, continua-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Harleen, Emily n'a pas complètement tort : avec lui, vous pouvez vous attendre à du grand spectacle. »

.

.

.

_Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

_* « Jay » est la prononciation anglaise de la lettre J. Or il se trouve aussi que c'est parfois un prénom, notamment donné dans les pays anglo-saxons._

_Alors, que pensez-vous du personnage de John / Jay ?_

_J'espère que cette version vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt :)_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Doux Parfum

**. **

**Chapitre 7 : Doux parfum**

.

Alors que Harleen se rendait en ce mercredi matin à son deuxième jour de travail à Arkham, elle avait en tête ce que la psychologue Aileen Byrd lui avait dit la veille au soir. Alors qu'elle avait tout juste fini sa journée, elle avait vu Aileen qui attendait dans le hall. Celle-ci souhaitait la voir afin de lui dire quelque chose : « Il faudra peut-être que tu aies une petite discussion avec John demain ».  
Harleen avait été intriguée, mais lorsqu'elle avait demandé plus d'informations à sa collègue celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus afin de préserver le secret professionnel lié à ses entretiens. Harleen avait respecté cela s'était donc résignée à attendre le lendemain pour en savoir plus.

Une fois arrivée, lorsque Aaron Cash, le gardien-en-chef, lui ouvrit les grilles pour pénétrer dans Arkham, il lui apprit qu'il y avait eu une livraison pour elle un peu plus tôt ce matin. Une livraison ? Harleen s'interrogea. Elle n'avait pourtant passé aucune commande... Et puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que par hasard cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec ce que Aileen avait cherché à lui dire la veille ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le SAS il n'y avait personne dans le hall, mais on entendait au loin les bruits provenant du réfectoire. Harleen s'engagea dans le couloir qui la menait jusqu'à son bureau – désert ici aussi – et quand elle arriva devant sa porte elle remarqua qu'elle était à présent ornée d'une plaque à son nom, ainsi que d'une fiche présentant ses horaires de travail. Elle sortit sa clé et ouvrit la porte et là, une fois sur le seuil de son bureau, elle comprit parfaitement ce qu'était la fameuse livraison.

Sur son bureau avait été déposé un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Véritablement énorme. Combien pouvait-il bien y avoir de fleurs en tout ?

Harleen lâcha ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce sans quitter le bouquet du regard, puis elle s'en approcha pour le détailler. Les roses étaient bien taillées, toutes à taille égale, et les épines avaient été retirées. Les nombreuses fleurs d'un rouge profond dégageaient un doux parfum. Elle aperçut un petit morceau de papier coloré et plié qui était accroché au lot. On pouvait y voir le nom et l'adresse d'un fleuriste de Gotham puis, quand elle ouvrit le petit papier, un simple « J » était écrit à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour ! » clama joyeusement une voix derrière elle.

Harleen se retourna en un léger sursaut. Jay se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire.

« Bonjour » répondit calmement Harleen.

Son patient aux cheveux verts désigna sa fiche horaire qui était nouvellement accrochée à sa porte.

« J'ai vu que vous faisiez des consultations libres ce matin. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

\- Oui, allez-y, entrez » lui répondit la psychiatre.

Harleen referma la porte derrière lui et partit s'asseoir à son bureau, encore encombré par l'immense bouquet. Mais Jay, lui, resta debout et se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'elles vous plaisent ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les fleurs.

Harleen eut donc confirmation que Jay était bien l'expéditeur de cet énormissime bouquet.

« Elles sont très jolies, répondit-elle prudemment. Et vraiment très nombreuses.

\- Vous les avez comptées ? enchaîna Jay, enthousiaste.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

\- Il y en a cent, lui apprit-il avec fierté. Et elles sont toutes pour vous, Harley. »

La psychiatre tiqua à l'emploi de ce nouveau surnom. Ça plus le bouquet... Il allait falloir qu'elle recadre un peu les choses, Jay commençant à s'emporter un peu trop à son goût. Mais il fallait également qu'elle n'y aille pas trop brusquement elle sentait que son patient pouvait être du genre à dégoupiller facilement.

« Mon prénom est Harleen, rappela-t-elle doucement mais fermement. Et je souhaiterais que vous m'appeliez docteur Quinzel, s'il vous plaît. »

Le sourire de Jay disparut de son visage.

« Vous, vous m'appelez bien Jay pourtant.

\- C'est parce que je vous ai demandé comment vous souhaitiez que je vous appelle, lui rappela-t-elle, ce que j'ai respecté. De mon côté, je vous dis simplement que ce que je préférerais, c'est que vous m'appeliez docteur Quinzel. »

Jay s'écarta d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous le prenez comme ça... ». Il la regarda quelques instants puis hésita, et partit finalement en direction de la porte.

« Vous partez déjà ? » lui demanda Harleen.

Jay se stoppa devant la porte du bureau sans la regarder.

« Je croyais pourtant que vous m'aviez demandé un entretien, enchaîna-t-elle, et les trente minutes sont loin d'être écoulées. »

La jeune psychiatre essayait par ces mots de poser son cadre professionnel et d'inciter son patient à le respecter.

Celui-ci se retourna légèrement vers elle la regarda longuement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Semblant s'être résigné, il se traîna alors jusqu'à la chaise face à Harleen et s'y laissa choir sans douceur. Il croisa les bras et les jambes et prit un air renfrogné.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il âprement.

Harleen ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour les fleurs, reprit-elle calmement. C'est une très gentille attention qui, de plus, permet d'embellir ce bureau. Et je suis désolée si je vous ai vexé, car ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. C'est simplement que je suis ici en tant que professionnelle et qu'il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser dans le cadre de mon travail. »

Jay resta silencieux et détourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre du bureau. Harleen laissa le calme s'installer quelques instants, avant d'essayer de détourner un peu la mauvaise humeur de son patient.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes à qui vous aimez offrir certaines choses ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non » répondit Jay sèchement.

Là aussi il resta silencieux quelques instants... avant de diriger à nouveau son regard vers elle.

« Enfin..., reprit-il, il y a bien Maggie Olson peut-être. »

Ce nom fit écho dans l'esprit de Harleen : c'était là une de ses nouvelles patientes, qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

« À mademoiselle Olson ?

\- Oui. En fait, pour son anniversaire, continua-t-il, elle a eu la surprise de trouver un rat crevé devant sa porte » dit-il dans un rire jaune.

Bon, Harleen ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça. Tout compte fait, elle préférait peut-être recevoir des fleurs plutôt que des rats morts.

« Pourquoi un rat ? demanda Harleen sur un ton empreint de curiosité bienveillante.

\- Elle a _horreur_ des rats » répondit Jay avec un sourire un peu malsain.

Mais Harleen ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et continua la conversation.

« Vous devez bien la connaître pour savoir cela.

\- Oh, vous savez, répondit Jay en décroisant les bras, ici tout le monde se connaît. C'est un petit univers voyez-vous on ne peut rien garder pour soi très longtemps.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous manquez d'intimité ici ?

\- Ah, ça, c'est peu de le dire ! Ici les murs ont des oreilles, les portes ont des oreilles, et même les gens ont des oreilles ! »

Harleen était un peu soulagée que Jay redevienne loquace. Elle essayait là de renouer leur alliance thérapeutique, qui avait très vite accroché la veille mais qu'elle avait vu vaciller avec un peu de crainte ce matin.

« D'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-elle, vous êtes en appartement thérapeutique à l'étage il me semble ? En colocation ?

\- Oh, oui, avec mes merveilleux colocataires, répondit-il un peu blasé.

\- Et qui est avec vous ?

\- Alexander Russel et Daniel Green ».

Là aussi il s'agissait là de patients que Harleen venait de rencontrer.

« Je vois, répondit-elle. Et est-ce que la cohabitation se passe bien à votre goût ?

\- ''Bien''... c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que nous sommes dans une sorte de, hm, coexistence pacifique. C'est déjà arrivé que quelques tartes partent à la volée, mais... En ce moment c'est plutôt calme. Et puis normalement dans deux mois je vais déménager, alors je m'accroche à ça.

\- Vous allez déménager ?

\- Et oui, répondit Jay tout sourire. Dans deux mois, il ne me restera plus que six mois avant ma sortie. Et ici, lorsqu'il ne reste plus que six mois à tirer, s'il y a assez de place on nous met en appartement individuel. Pour nous préparer au retour à la vie normale, vous voyez ? »

Harleen hocha la tête il lui semblait que Emily lui avait mentionné cette procédure.

« Et alors, demanda-t-elle, ce ''retour à la vie normale'', comment est-ce que vous l'envisagez ?

\- Grandiose ! s'exclama son patient. L'assistante sociale est en train de me chercher mon futur logement. Bon, au début, ce sera sûrement dans un foyer ou quelque chose du genre... Mais attention, je n'accepterai pas d'aller n'importe où. Je veux un grand et bel appartement, que je pourrai décorer à mon goût et où je pourrai faire ce qu'il me plaît. »

Harleen ne releva pas qu'il serait peut-être difficile d'avoir du choix, pour ne pas braquer son patient et le laisser continuer à lui raconter l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa vie à venir.

« Ce qu'il vous plaît, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Une fois dehors, répondit-il, je serai artiste. J'installerai mon atelier dans mon appartement, et je peindrai des toiles toutes plus belles et originales les unes que les autres.

\- C'est un très beau loisir, commenta Harleen.

\- Oh oui mais vous savez, c'est plus qu'un loisir, je compte carrément en faire mon métier. J'ai du talent vous savez, je pense que mes toiles pourront se vendre à de bons prix.

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile de vivre de son art ?

\- Il paraît que pour certains c'est difficile oui, concéda Jay. Mais pour moi, avec ma motivation et mon talent, ce sera du gâteau. »

Harleen ne savait pas trop si ce projet pouvait être réaliste, mais elle comptait bien soutenir cette créativité.

« Au fait, enchaîna Jay, il paraît que vous allez venir à l'atelier peinture de cet après-midi ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, releva Harleen. C'est exact, j'y serai bien présente aujourd'hui.

\- Alors je serai ravi de vous y voir » répondit Jay avec son éternel grand sourire.

**.**

Le reste de la journée de Harleen passa agréablement. Le midi elle avait revue Aileen Byrd, à laquelle elle avait lancé un regard entendu. Cependant, Harleen avait préféré ne pas parler du bouquet avec elle, car non loin d'elles était assise Emily. Elle était persuadée que si celle-ci avait été au courant de la livraison des fleurs de la part de Jay, elle s'en serait saisie pour faire de nouveaux reproches à Harleen. De fait, notre jeune psychiatre préférait que cela ne s'ébruite pas trop.

Emily lui avait assez peu adressé la parole. Dès le premier jour Harleen avait remarqué que sa collègue avait un caractère bien trempé, et elle ne s'étonnait donc pas tellement de la légère froideur qu'elle sentait émaner d'elle à son égard. Mais Harleen se sentait tout de même un peu exaspérée par autant de susceptibilité ; elle espérait néanmoins qu'elle pourrait suffisamment recréer de lien avec elle pour côtoyer à nouveau la femme pleine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait découverte à son arrivée.

Avec ses autres collègues tout se passait bien, Harleen se sentant peu à peu intégrée au sein de l'équipe. Elle avait eu plusieurs discussions intéressantes au cours du repas, et après cela elle avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher professionnellement de Carl Jimenez, un psychologue également formé à l'art-thérapie. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années doté de cheveux bruns et d'yeux couleur noisette avait été ravi de l'accueillir sur son atelier au cours de l'après-midi.

Il lui avait d'abord expliqué la différence entre l'art-thérapie, qu'il pratiquait avec des patients lors d'entretiens individuels, et l'atelier du jour qu'il qualifiait de « groupe thérapeutique à médiation artistique ». De ce qu'elle en avait compris, la différence se situait sur deux aspects : en art-thérapie la parole n'est presque pas utilisée et les œuvres créées n'étaient jamais exposées à la vue d'autres personnes que le patient et le thérapeute. Dans l'atelier de groupe en revanche, un temps de parole commun était prévu à la fin de la première heure, qui elle était consacrée à la création des œuvres, et celles-ci étaient présentées par les patients aux autres participants lors du temps de discussion en groupe.

Harleen ne connaissait rien à tout cela mais trouvait néanmoins cette approche très intéressante, et il lui avait tardé de découvrir ce qu'il se passerait au cours de l'atelier.

Le groupe était constitué de dix personnes au total : elle et Jimenez, ainsi que huit patients. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait bien évidemment Jay, qui avait semblé fort enthousiasmé par sa présence, deux autres patients qu'elle avait en suivi – Maggie Olson et Brian Ward – ainsi que d'autres patients qu'elle avait rencontré là pour la première fois, sûrement en suivi avec Emily.

Au début du groupe, Harleen avait été invitée à se présenter. Puis le psychologue avait rappelé le déroulement de la séance et quelques règles de base. La première heure était consacrée à la peinture une petite pause d'une dizaine de minutes était ensuite proposée, avant de passer au temps de discussion en groupe au cours de la deuxième heure. Les règles de bases consistaient en des principes tels que le respect des autres, le non-jugement et la bienveillance, l'interdiction de couper la parole, et l'écoute de chacun.

Pendant le temps de création, Carl Jimenez et Harleen étaient passés auprès de chaque patient, tous concentrés sur leurs toiles posées sur leurs chevalets. Le psychologue avait pris des notes au milieu de ce silence créatif. Harleen, elle, avait simplement essayé de saisir ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Il n'y avait eu que peu de débordements – un patient, apparemment agacé par son manque d'inspiration à propos de la thématique du jour qui était « La liberté », avait demandé à quitter le groupe Jimenez avait donc pris un temps avec lui pour essayer de faire émerger ensemble le processus créatif. A part cela, il y avait juste eu Jay qui, souhaitant un pinceau plus fin, avait préféré essayer d'en subtiliser un à sa voisine plutôt que de demander du matériel à l'animateur du groupe.

Après la pause, le temps de parole avait commencé. Disposés en cercle, chaque patient avait tourné son œuvre achevée vers les autres. Une discussion avait ensuite eu lieu, au cours de laquelle chacun prenait la parole à son tour pour parler de sa création, des choix qui avait été opérés au cours de la réalisation, et des pensées et émotions qui les avaient traversés. Jimenez répondait ensuite à chacun, relevant ce qu'il avait noté pendant la séance et soulevant certaines interrogations. Harleen avait également été invitée à partager son ressenti à propos de la séance.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Jay de présenter son œuvre, Harleen ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que son patient avait bel et bien du talent.  
Jimenez lui avait expliqué auparavant que ce n'était pas le résultat final qui comptait mais plutôt le processus créatif par lequel les patients avait été portés lors de la réalisation de leur peinture. Néanmoins, la jeune psychiatre trouvait que la toile de son patient était de loin la plus belle.

Il avait représenté un paysage très détaillé, composé d'un ciel bleu orné de quelques nuages ainsi que de nombreuses nuances de vert pour la nature environnante. Au milieu du paysage trônait un saule pleureur dont les branches tombaient en cascade, et les feuilles passaient chacune d'un vert profond à un jaune délicat à leurs extrémités. Le tout formait un tableau très réussi aux yeux de Harleen.

« J'ai remarqué, avait dit Jimenez une fois que Jay eu finit sa présentation, que vous avez beaucoup regardé notre nouvelle participante, le docteur Quinzel, au cours de la séance. Sa présence a-t-elle changé quelque chose pour vous ? »

Harleen s'était alors interrogée. Avait-elle pu déranger certains patients ? Il est vrai que le groupe avait eu l'habitude de fonctionner sans elle jusqu'à présent, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas pu être perçue par certains comme un élément perturbateur.

« En fait, répondit Jay simplement, je me suis inspiré de sa chevelure pour les branches et les feuilles du saule. »

Même si Harleen n'en laissa rien paraître sur le moment, cette attention la toucha sincèrement.

**.**

Le jour suivant, Harleen arriva à l'heure habituelle pour s'installer dans son bureau, attendant de commencer sa journée de rendez-vous. Une fois assise, elle regarde le petit bouquet qu'elle avait installé dans un vase, trônant sur sa bibliothèque. « Petit » car elle n'avait laissé là qu'une vingtaine de roses, ayant décidé la veille d'en emporter la majorité chez elle pour dégager son bureau – la totalité prenait vraiment beaucoup trop de place. De fait, son appartement s'était retrouvé envahie par les fleurs rouges, qu'elle avait séparées en plusieurs autres petits bouquets – un dans sa cuisine, un dans son salon et un dans sa chambre. Durant tout le temps passé chez elle elle avait été embaumée d'un doux parfum, qu'elle retrouvait à présent sur son lieu de travail.

La matinée et le midi se passèrent sans encombre, et elle entama ensuite la dernière demie-journée qui la séparait de son week-end. Elle revoyait aujourd'hui les dix patients qu'elle avait déjà eu en rendez-vous mardi et, entres autres, elle s'attendait à revoir Jay.

Harleen était bien sûr intéressée par chacun de ses patients – intéressée par leurs parcours de vies, par les objectifs thérapeutiques à mettre en place avec eux... Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était par Jay qu'elle était le plus intriguée. Elle trouvait ce drôle de personnage attachant par ses aspects parfois un peu enfantins, ses airs théâtraux... et ses petites attentions chargées d'affection.

En tant que professionnelle, elle savait que l'affection dont pouvaient témoigner certains patients était un terrain glissant, voire même potentiellement dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle maintienne la distance nécessaire pour que la relation reste professionnelle et thérapeutique, tout en s'engageant suffisamment pour créer une accroche avec son patient. Prendre en compte les ressentis des deux côtés concernés et les ajuster au mieux n'était pas une tâche aisée.

Elle revit donc le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en fin de journée. Il était, comme d'habitude, accompagné par l'agent de sécurité Zack Maxwell. Une fois qu'elle l'eut invité à entrer d'un geste de la main, Jay vint s'asseoir spontanément dans le siège face à elle.

« Bonjour Jay, entama la psychiatre. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh, bien, très bien... » répondit son patient.

Celui-ci resta quelques instants silencieux, et Harleen respecta ce silence. Puis, légèrement hésitant, il reprit la parole.

« J'ai, hm, j'ai eu mon rendez-vous avec Aileen Byrd ce matin. »

Voyant son hésitation, la jeune psychiatre l'invita à poursuivre.

« Je... Elle m'a dit que elle, elle ne peut pas parler de nos entretiens – à cause du secret professionnel, tout ça. Mais que si, euh, _moi_, j'ai envie d'en parler, et bien... j'en ai le droit. A condition que ça puisse être... constructif. »

Harleen interpréta ce que Jay venait de lui énoncer.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose à propos de ces entretiens que vous auriez envie de partager ? »

Jay se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise avant de se lancer.

« Oui. En fait, aujourd'hui... on a surtout parlé de vous. De vous et du bouquet. »

Son patient tourna son regard vers le petit bouquet posé sur la bibliothèque, et il se passa l'index le long de ses cicatrices, pensif.

« Vous... Vous ne les avez pas toutes gardées ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton dans lequel Harleen décela une légère inquiétude.

La jeune psychiatre décida de lui répondre avec franchise.

« J'ai décidé de séparer le bouquet, car ici la totalité prenait trop de place. J'ai emporté le reste chez moi. »

Elle perçut comme un soulagement dans le regard aux iris vertes.

« L'espace d'un instant, confia-t-il, j'ai eu peur que vous les ayez jetées. »

Harleen imagina l'ampleur de la blessure narcissique qu'elle aurait infligé à son patient si elle avait osé commettre un tel acte.

« Votre crainte peut donc se dissiper. »

Jay lui répondit en un sourire, mi-amusé mi-gêné.

« Enfin donc, je disais..., reprit-il. Oui, euh, voilà. On a parlé de vous et du bouquet. Vous savez, au départ, lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de vous l'offrir j'étais vraiment convaincu que c'était une bonne idée. Une idée brillante même. Mais lorsque j'ai vu votre réaction... Enfin, vous n'avez pas vraiment _mal_ réagi, mais... Après vous avez parlé de limites, tout ça... Et alors je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas... si ce n'était pas, peut-être, un peu _trop_. »

Harleen était un peu soulagée que son patient puisse faire preuve d'une certaine auto-critique. Cela n'avait sûrement pas dû être spontané, mais il était tout de même en capacité de se questionner dans l'après-coup. La jeune psychiatre trouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'une ouverture intéressante.

« Vous pensez ? » répondit-elle simplement à son patient.

« Hm, oui... Peut-être que, euh, _cent_ roses c'était un peu trop » confirma-t-il.

Il resta pensif, silencieusement, pendant quelques instants à nouveau. Puis il reprit la parole avec plus d'entrain.

« C'est pour ça, j'en ai discuté avec Aileen, enchaîna-t-il. Je voulais avoir son opinion. Mais bon, vous connaissez les psys, lui dit-il sur un ton ironique, ils donnent rarement leur avis. Du coup on a réfléchi sur ce qui pourrait être ''suffisant'', sans être ''trop''. Je me suis dit que peut-être, au lieu de vous offrir autant de roses d'un coup, je pourrais vous en offrir, disons, une par jour. C'est déjà un peu plus... nuancé. Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait toujours trop, ou pas. Ou bien... ça pourrait être une rose par semaine ? Ou une par mois ? Mais là, là franchement je trouverais que ça n'est pas assez. Sauf que, hm, voilà, ça c'est mon avis à _moi_. Et je ne sais pas quel est votre avis à _vous_. Au départ j'ai essayé de deviner, et puis Aileen m'a dit quelque de, euh, pertinent. Elle m'a dit... que si je voulais savoir ce que vous pensiez, et bien, je n'avais qu'à vous demander directement. »

Harleen s'était sentie amusée intérieurement pendant la tirade de Jay. Mais elle devait garder son sérieux, car même si elle trouvait qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait qualifier de léger en temps normal, il s'agissait en revanche pour son patient d'un enjeu important.

« Je voudrais d'abord vous demander, répondit-elle, pourquoi vouloir m'offrir des roses ? »

Il lui semblait important que son patient puisse mettre du sens sur son comportement.

« Ben je sais pas moi, ça me semble, euh, logique, normal. C'est un peu comme pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue. »

Jay s'arrêta là dans ses explications, que Harleen trouva assez superficielles et incomplètes. Elle avait, à vrai dire, sa propre idée sur la question. Elle pensait que Jay cherchait par là à se faire remarquer par son originalité, à exister à ses yeux d'une façon unique. Elle pensait qu'il était notamment question ici d'une problématique identitaire, point sensible pour son patient amnésique encore en quête d'une identité stable.

Mais Harleen décida de ne pas le dire à Jay. Du moins pas tout de suite. Sa réponse avait été assez évasive car probablement défensive, ce point étant probablement trop sensible à aborder pour l'instant.

Elle prit donc la décision d'accepter de continuer à recevoir les fleurs. C'était un peu particulier, certes, mais Jay était, comme tous ses autres patients, un être singulier. Il allait donc falloir travailler au cas par cas avec ce qu'il lui apportait. Et ici, il s'agissait des roses.

Harleen réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait proposé avant de formuler sa réponse.

« Et bien, lui répondit-elle, une rose par semaine, cela me semble être un assez bon compromis. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le sourire de Jay ne s'en fit que plus étincelant, lui apportant ainsi sa réponse.

.

.

.

_Et voilà ! __Il s'agit là du dernier chapitre ''mignon'' de cette histoire. A partir du chapitre prochain, les événements commenceront à s'assombrir progressivement._

_Néanmoins le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas tout de suite, pour cause d'enchaînement d'examens et de stage de mon côté au cours des prochains mois. Je valide ma dernière année en septembre.. avec un peu de chance, j'aurais peut-être du temps libre au cours de l'été pour écrire, mais rien de sûr. Au pire je reprendrai donc cette histoire en automne.._

_J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu, et vous dis tout de même à (relativement) bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dure réalité

**.**

**Chapitre 8 : Dure réalité**

**.**

Installée à son bureau, Harleen regardait fixement le petit voyant rouge de son téléphone professionnel qui clignotait à intervalles réguliers, signifiant qu'elle avait là un nouveau message vocal à écouter. Elle regarda l'heure et poussa un léger soupir : il était 12h30 passées, son estomac grondait de faim, elle avait encore une tonne de paperasses à remplir... Alors même si elle prenait une petite minute pour écouter ce message, elle n'aurait pas le temps de répondre. Et... si l'auteur du dit message vocal était bien la personne à laquelle elle pensait...

Pour confirmer ses soupçons, elle appuya sur une touche de son téléphone qui fit apparaître le dernier numéro à l'avoir appelée. Bingo. Elle avait beau ne pas l'avoir enregistré, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille : ce numéro était celui du téléphone portable de Jay.

Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de rappeler car, justement, à peine quelques jours plus tôt – à moins que cela ne fasse déjà quelques semaines ? comme le temps passait vite ! – elle avait pris, non sans mal, la décision de ne plus répondre à Jay.

Harleen poussa un nouveau soupir.

Dix mois déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis sa prise de poste au Service d'Accompagnement à la Sortie de l'asile d'Arkham. Huit mois passés avec Jay – et ses autres patients, bien sûr – et déjà deux mois que celui-ci était parti.

Harleen se remémora alors les temps forts du suivi de son patient.

Quelque temps après sa prise de poste, Jay avait fini par avoir l'un des appartements thérapeutiques individuels du SAS, ce qui l'avait fait faire de véritables bonds de joie et, de plus, il avait été ravi de pouvoir narguer ses anciens colocataires qui eux étaient restés en appartement partagé. Jay avait peu à peu gagné en autonomie, réalisant ses propres repas dans sa nouvelle petite cuisine, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déclencher l'alarme incendie quelques fois pour cause de steaks hachés un peu trop grillés il avait également appris l'art de manier sa nouvelle machine à laver, ainsi qu'à appréhender la nouveauté du fer à repasser...

Quelle n'avait alors pas été sa déception lorsqu'il avait appris, quelques mois après, que le seul logement que l'assistante sociale avait pu lui trouver était une simple chambre dans un foyer-logement ! Lui qui avait rêvé d'un grand appartement pouvant accueillir tout son matériel artistique... Il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'une chambre d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés, au sein d'un centre de réinsertion. Harleen se souvint à quel point il avait pesté contre l'assistante sociale, qui pourtant avait fait de son mieux, la pauvre – les logements sociaux pour anciens patients psychiatriques n'étaient juste pas chose facile à trouver.

Mais sa réaction avait été bien pire encore lorsqu'il avait appris que le seul travail sur lequel il pourrait compter à sa sortie était l'entretien des espaces verts, unique possibilité proposée par le centre d'aide par le travail rattaché au foyer-logement. « Jardinier » avait-il craché avec amertume lors de l'un de leurs entretiens, « je vais être un foutu jardinier ». Lui qui souhaitait devenir un artiste renommé... Il avait encore plus blâmé la pauvre assistante sociale, qui n'était au fond en rien responsable de tout cela c'était juste là le mieux que la société gothamienne avait à proposer à quelqu'un sortant d'Arkham.

Harleen avait essayé de tempérer les émotions de son patient. Certes il n'aurait pas un grand appartement luxueux ni un travail de rêve à sa sortie. Oui, il devrait rester dans ce centre de réinsertion un certain temps. Néanmoins, c'était là un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance, qui s'offrait à lui. Peut-être que s'il exploitait cette opportunité, il pourrait un jour accéder à ses rêves ?

Cela n'avait bien évidemment pas été aisé d'apaiser Jay et son tempérament fougueux. Néanmoins, avec le temps, il avait fini par se faire une raison, essayait de voir le bon côté des choses, ou au moins tournait en dérision les aspects déplaisants de son futur quotidien. Harleen lui avait maintes fois apporté son soutien tout en essayant de regonfler sa confiance en lui et sa confiance en l'avenir et elle espérait que ce travail aurait des effets sur le long terme.

Pendant les huit mois écoulés, outre le suivi thérapeutique et la préparation à sa nouvelle vie à venir, Jay en avait profité pour tenir son engagement : il avait pris un abonnement chez une fleuriste de Gotham et, de fait, Harleen avait pris l'habitude de recevoir tous les lundis matins une nouvelle rose rouge livrée à son bureau. D'ailleurs, même depuis que Jay était parti, elle continuait à en recevoir une en chaque début de semaine.

Elle souvint que le départ de Jay lui avait, elle devait bien l'admettre, fait un petit pincement au cœur. Harleen avait longuement travaillé son départ de plus en plus proche avec lui mais peut-être avait-elle négligé le fait qu'elle aussi en serait forcément un peu impactée.

Ce pincement au cœur l'avait prise par surprise alors que, comme tous les matins, elle s'était rendue au SAS, et avait vu toute une fanfare de valises dans le vaste hall d'entrée. La connexion s'était rapidement faite dans son esprit cependant, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié que c'était ce jour-là que Jay devait partir. La réalité était venue la frapper de plein fouet et elle était restée quelques instants hébétée, fixant les valises d'un regard pensif.  
Et puis Jay était arrivé. Jay dans toute sa splendeur, évidemment.

Elle avait dû ravaler un hoquet de rire en le voyant descendre les escaliers d'un pas princier, la mine haute et la démarche souple, dans son plus beau costume : un costard d'une couleur violet foncé, dévoilant une chemise verte dont le col était resserré d'une cravate bigarrée. « Alors ? » avait-il fièrement demandé en la voyant. Harleen avait répondu d'un sourire couplé à un hochement de tête approbateur – tout en se mordant un peu l'intérieur des joues pour retenir son rire. « Les éducateurs n'étaient pas très _fan_ de ma tenue, lui avait-il appris, mais je tiens à être parfaitement apprêté pour ma nouvelle vie ».

Les dits éducateurs étaient descendus peu de temps après, certains émettant encore quelques critiques réprobatrices sur sa tenue, d'autres s'avouant vaincus : « Lorsqu'il a une idée en tête impossible de la lui sortir » avait commenté une éducatrice en levant les yeux au ciel en un sourire. La psychologue Aileen Byrd était également venue et avait commenté avec enthousiasme les vêtements de son patient qui, selon elle, reflétaient parfaitement sa personnalité.

Quelques patients étaient ensuite venus se joindre à eux pour dire au revoir à Jay. Celui-ci avait fait quelques plaisanteries et dit au revoir avec légèreté mais, au fond, Harleen avait pu sentir qu'il était touché que certains aient pris la peine de venir le voir une dernière fois.

Et puis un éducateur avait avancé l'une des voitures professionnelles d'Arkham, marquant ainsi l'heure du départ. Jay avait chargé ses valises, avait dit quelques derniers au revoir, et avait longuement serré la main de Harleen... avant finalement de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, qui s'était mis en marche et était parti au loin.

Voilà. C'était là la dernière fois que Harleen avait vu Jay.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui. Loin de là.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir un de ces jours ? » lui avait demandé son patient lors de l'une de leurs dernières conversations. Harleen lui avait répondu que ses consultations étaient réservées aux patients du SAS, et qu'une fois parti Jay ne serait plus considéré comme tel de fait, leurs entretiens prendraient définitivement fin. « Peut-être autour d'un café alors ? » avait-il ajouté un peu hésitant. Là aussi Harleen avait dû décliner, en rappelant avec le plus de douceur possible que leur relation était exclusivement professionnelle.

Voyant la déception de Jay, elle lui avait néanmoins proposé un compromis : s'il souhaitait l'appeler sur son téléphone professionnel pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, elle serait toujours ravie d'en avoir, lui avait-elle dit.

Jay avait apparemment pris très au sérieux cette proposition : durant ses premiers jours hors d'Arkham, il avait appelé Harleen à son bureau plusieurs fois par jour à tel point que la psychiatre avait dû débrancher son téléphone pour finir tranquillement sa journée de consultation. Elle avait ensuite pris la peine de rappeler Jay, lui expliquant qu'il y avait tout de même certaines limites quant au nombre d'appels et son ancien patient lui avait promis qu'il essaierait de se contenir un peu plus.

De fait, Jay n'appelait « plus » qu'une fois par jour.

Une fois par jour.

Depuis deux mois.

Harleen avait pensé pouvoir gérer ça au début, se disant que plus le temps passerait et plus les appels de Jay se feraient rares qu'il trouverait sûrement de nouveaux intérêts dans sa nouvelle vie qui le détourneraient, au moins un petit peu, de l'intérêt qu'il témoignait à Harleen.

Mais non. Jay continuait à appeler tous les jours.

La première semaine, Harleen avait répondu à chaque appel journalier. La deuxième semaine aussi.

Néanmoins, puisque Jay n'arrivait pas de lui-même à espacer ses appels, c'était donc à Harleen d'espacer ses réponses.

Alors, la troisième semaine, elle avait répondu environ à un appel sur deux. Puis à un appel trois. Puis à un seul appel par semaine.

Et là...

Harleen continuait de fixer le voyant rouge de son téléphone.

Encore un message de Jay.

Elle soupira puis, sortant de ses pensées, elle décrocha le combiné et pressa de son index la touche de son répondeur.

_« Bonjour doc'_, lui disait la voix de Jay par le biais de l'appareil. _Je euh, je sais pas si vous avez eu mes derniers messages, mais... Enfin, j'imagine que vous devez être, hm, très occupée, mais... si vous pouviez me rappeler... Voilà. Merci et, euh, bonne journée à vous. »_

A la fin du message, une voix électronique proposa à Harleen de taper 1 pour sauvegarder le message, de taper 2 pour le supprimer ou bien de taper 3 pour rappeler.

Harleen reposa le combiné. Non, elle ne rappellerait pas.

Jay avait, selon elle, la chance d'être sorti d'Arkham. Certaines personnes, surtout dans les pénitenciers, étaient condamnées à y passer le restant de leurs jours certains autres patients, eux, avaient encore de longues années à passer au SAS. Mais Jay, lui, avait pu finir par sortir. Il avait enfin de nouveau l'occasion de profiter du monde extérieur, de saisir les opportunités qui lui étaient offertes et de s'épanouir.

Harleen pensait néanmoins que cet épanouissement ne pourrait se faire complètement s'il continuait à s'accrocher à elle de la sorte. Il fallait que Jay tourne la page et s'investisse pleinement dans son présent.

Et puis, pensa la psychiatre, elle faisait le choix de prendre de la distance pour son bien à elle également. Certes, c'était un peu difficile car, au fond d'elle, elle aimait bien Jay mais son insistance ressemblait un peu à du harcèlement et commençait à l'épuiser. Et puis si elle continuait à répondre aux attentes de son patient... Un, d'accord mais si tous ses patients se mettaient à faire de même, hein ? Si elle devait être aussi permissive avec ses vingt autres patients, elle serait vite débordée ! Alors, pas de traitement de faveur entre ses patients. Elle se devait d'être égale avec tous.

Et puis, se corrigea-t-elle, Jay n'était même plus son patient maintenant. Il était une personne extérieure à Arkham, ayant son propre suivi dans son centre de réinsertion, ainsi qu'un nouveau psychiatre à consulter en cas de besoin.

Harleen se convainquit qu'elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de lui.

Elle ne le rappellerait pas.

**.**

En cette fin de journée Harleen sortit d'Arkham d'un pas pressé. Elle avait largement dépassé ses horaires de travail – pour cause de paperasses accumulées au fil des mois, de ses suivis à maintenir, mais aussi du fait de la bouffée délirante aiguë qu'avait manifesté William Marshall, qui avait alors été très difficile à contenir et avait agité la plupart des autres patients. En plus de gérer la crise Marshall, Harleen avait dû chercher ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de cette tempête chez l'un de ses patients qui lui avait pourtant semblé bien se stabiliser. C'est en fouillant dans son dossier qu'elle avait pu faire la connexion : aujourd'hui était la date anniversaire de l'accident qui l'avait par la suite conduit à Arkham. Elle se devrait de saisir cette piste dans les prochains jours avec son patient, une fois que celui-ci serait apaisé.

Bref.

Une longue journée donc.

Et à présent, il ne lui tardait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées et lancée dans sa précipitation, alors qu'elle était sur le parking et arrivait au niveau de sa voiture, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'était peu à peu approchée d'elle.

« Bonsoir, doc' » entendit-elle alors près de son oreille.

Harleen sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en lâcha ses clés. Avant de les ramasser lentement, elle prit le temps de regarder celui qui s'était adressé à elle.

Jay.

Jay était là, sur le parking, juste à côté d'elle.

Trouvant cette situation complètement farfelue, elle écarquilla les yeux et détailla son ancien patient pendant quelques instants. Il était vêtu d'une manière un peu moins colorée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu : il portait à présent un pantalon noir et une chemise violette surmontée d'un blazer noir également. Son regard remonta sur son visage et elle releva que ses deux grands yeux verts étaient entourés de cernes. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir ses cicatrices d'un rose presque rouge, rampant sur ses joues, ainsi que ses cheveux verts en bataille qui, à en juger par les racines que l'on pouvait voir, n'avaient pas été teints depuis quelques temps.

C'était bien Jay qui se tenait là, face à elle.

Harleen ne put s'empêcher de le trouver un peu impressionnant. Il ne s'agissait plus du patient qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer au sein du SAS, un bureau la séparant bien souvent de ses grands éclats. Là il se tenait face à elle, de toute sa hauteur, son regard ancré dans le sien – et Harleen remarqua pour la première qu'il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle se sentit petite et hésitante face à cet homme qu'elle revoyait pour la première fois depuis deux mois, et surtout qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en dehors des murs d'Arkham.

En parlant des murs d'Arkham... Bien que Harleen et Jay ne soient pas à l'intérieur, ils étaient néanmoins tous deux sur le parking officiel de l'asile qui, de fait, était tout de même équipé de caméras de surveillance. Harleen se sentit un peu rassurée à cette idée. Car, clairement, Jay était venu jusqu'au parking pour l'y attendre et le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec du retard ne l'avait apparemment pas découragé. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

« Jay, constata Harleen une fois sortie de son hébétude. Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

\- J'ai remarqué oui » répondit-il en appuyant son regard sur les clés que Harleen avait précédemment lâchées dans son sursaut.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mettant Harleen mal à l'aise. C'était pour elle bien différent des silences qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux dans son bureau. Elle se sentie donc un peu soulagée lorsque Jay reprit la parole.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes messages. »

Le ton de Jay n'était pas plein de reproches voire même boudeur comme Harleen avait pu en avoir l'habitude auparavant. Le côté enfantin qu'elle avait aperçu en lui à de nombreuses reprises n'était là absolument pas visible. Elle avait face à elle un adulte sûr de lui, qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase comme un simple constat, avec une certaine froideur qui la mit encore un peu plus mal à l'aise.

« Je sais, répondit Harleen en gardant contenance. Et je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas très poli de ma part. »

La blonde se disait qu'il n'était sûrement pas malvenu de reconnaître ses torts. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas changer de positionnement pour autant.

« Le problème, Jay, enchaîna-t-elle, c'est que je ne suis plus votre psychiatre. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je serais contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles, bien sûr par contre, je ne peux plus me rendre aussi disponible qu'avant. Maintenant que notre suivi a pris fin, il faut que vous vous adressiez à votre nouveau psychiatre.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? répondit son ancien patient. Si c'est à _vous_ que j'ai envie de parler ?

\- On ne peut pas toujours faire ce dont on a envie, Jay.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ponctua la fin de sa phrase en faisant un pas vers Harleen. Celle-ci, instinctivement, recula alors d'un pas. Jay haussa alors les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris que Harleen puisse reculer devant lui.

La jeune femme se tint néanmoins bien droite et prit une voix assurée pour lui répondre.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, Jay. Parce qu'il y a un cadre à respecter, c'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, coupa-t-elle rapidement, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai eu une longue journée et je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole elle se redirigea vers sa voiture, tournant le dos au jeune homme.

« Alors, lui dit-il, vous ne voulez même pas entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire ? »

Cette fois-ci Harleen perçut des reproches dans le ton de sa voix. Elle stoppa sa progression et se retourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle. C'est juste que je ne peux pas le permettre. »

Il fallait qu'elle se tienne à ce qu'elle s'était dit plus tôt. Au fond, c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux si elle maintenait une telle distance. La situation ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, et il fallait bien à un moment que quelqu'un y mette un terme. Et ce quelqu'un, ce serait elle.

Harleen reprit sa marche vers sa voiture, toujours d'un pas assuré, malgré le fait qu'elle espérait très sincèrement en cet instant que Jay ne profite pas qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour lui sauter dessus dans un quelconque élan de rage. Elle atteignit sa voiture sans encombres, soulagée puis elle la déverrouilla, ouvrit la portière et commença à s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle.

Avant de s'installer, elle fit une courte pause et se tourna une dernière fois vers son ancien patient. Celui-ci la regardait fixement, le teint un peu plus pâle qu'auparavant.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, Jay » lâcha-t-elle avant de finalement s'installer au volant de sa voiture et de refermer la portière.

Harleen démarra rapidement et passa la première vitesse pour sortir de sa place de parking, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de la franchir, elle jeta un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur. Jay était resté au même endroit, planté comme un piquet. La jeune femme continua à faire avancer sa voiture et, dans le miroir du rétroviseur, la silhouette de Jay devint de plus en plus petite, avant de finalement disparaître de son champ de vision.

« C'était nécessaire. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait » se répéta Harleen plusieurs fois, en boucle, pour essayer de se convaincre alors que, malgré tout, un doute continuait à persister en son fort intérieur.

.

.

.

.

.

_Alors alors.. Il y a eu comme une petite confusion dans l'espace-temps. C'est-à-dire : ce chapitre-ci ainsi que les deux suivants étaient déjà écrits depuis looongtemps. Mais, comme pour Joker at Wayne Manor, j'ai juste totalement oublié de les poster ! Merci là encore à EveAppleField qui m'a rappelé par ses reviews que cette fanfiction existait sur ce site ; je vais donc la mettre à jour de ce pas._

_Sinon, je vous avoue que cette fin de chapitre-ci m'a quand même laissé un goût un peu amer lorsque je l'ai écrite.. Mais bon, j'ai fait le choix d'écrire ainsi pour mieux faire rebondir l'histoire (par contre, il faut bien avouer que tout ça n'augure rien de très joyeux..)._

_Enfin voilà, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on commence à avancer doucement sur la pente de la déchéance pour chacun de nos deux protagonistes._

_Et j'en profite pour vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant sera exclusivement focalisé sur Jay et sur sa nouvelle vie._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Liberté

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : Liberté**

**.**

Jay était planté là, sur le parking d'Arkham, sidéré. Complètement sidéré. Il venait de regarder la voiture de Harley – non, pardon, de la _doc' Quinzel_ – s'en aller au loin doc' qui, juste avant ça, venait tout bonnement de l'envoyer bouler.

Jay ressentait à la fois comme un vide et comme une lourdeur au fond de son estomac. Une sensation très, _très_ désagréable. Mais bientôt, ce vide fut remplacé par une véritable tempête qui le saisit jusque dans ses tripes, remontant dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, atteignant même son cerveau. C'était une tempête d'émotions mêlée de colère, de tristesse, d'humiliation...

Jay poussa un cri de rage et donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, suivi d'un grand coup de poing. La douleur qui se répercuta dans ses membres lui donna autre chose sur quoi se concentrer et le fit donc redescendre un peu sur terre. Il fulminait toujours mais, _bordel_, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la main maintenant ! Son épaisse chaussure avait plutôt bien protégé son pied, mais la peau de sa main, elle, n'avait pas remplie la même mission. C'est avec un certain calme qu'il contempla ses phalanges ensanglantées, se laissant quelques instants captiver par les gouttes de sang qui en perlaient lentement, avant d'aller s'écraser une à une sur le sol.

Après quelques secondes de ce spectacle Jay se secoua. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que, oui, il était toujours sur ce foutu parking. Déjà qu'il y avait passé presque une heure à attendre que la petite blondinette veuille bien sortir... Il n'allait pas s'y attarder plus longtemps.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blazer et reprit sa marche le long du parking, en direction du Pont Arkham qui le ramènerait pas à pas vers le centre-ville de Gotham.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, se dit-il tout en faisant claquer sa langue dans un signe d'agacement. _Bien sûr_ qu'il aurait dû s'en douter : si la jolie petite psychiatre ne lui répondait plus ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait « trop de travail » c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne _voulait plus_ se rendre _disponible_ pour _lui_. Et tout ça au nom de quoi, hm ? Tout ça pour une histoire de règle, de _cadre_ comme elle aimait l'appeler. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait accepté de s'enfermer dans une foutue petite case et que, aveugle comme elle l'était, elle s'en contentait très bien. Pauvre petite sotte, pesta Jay tout en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou qui croisait son chemin.

Et dire qu'au départ il avait cru, il avait _vraiment cru_ qu'elle était... comme lui. Un être humain différent des autres, unique en son genre, qui ne demandait qu'à déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait déjà été habituée à les garder bien fermées, ses petites ailes, tant elle avait été formatée par cette _belle_ société, à rester ainsi dans un _beau_ petit rôle bien confortable de _professionnelle_... Jay avait vite compris que, s'il voulait l'approcher, il devait s'efforcer au départ de rentrer dans son cadre à elle, de _jouer le jeu_.. Et il avait parfaitement réussi ! Alors il lui avait donné l'occasion, plusieurs fois, de se défaire de ses chaînes. Mais non ! Elle continuait obstinément à s'accrocher à ses oeillères... jusqu'à carrément l'envoyer bouler, _lui _!

Et bien soit.

Elle ne voulait plus le voir ? Ne plus entendre parler de lui ? Très bien. Il foutrait donc une paix royale à _madââme_ la docteure, la _grande_ psychiatre au cadre d'existence tellement _bétonné_. Sauf qu'un jour, le jour où sa _vraie_ nature voudra sortir... Et bien, là, ce sera _elle_ qui reviendra vers lui. Peut-être même en rampant, qui sait.

Soudainement, Jay interrompit ses pensées et releva la tête.

Pendant sa marche et ses réflexions, il avait fixé ses chaussures – il fallait dire tout de même qu'elles n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder, il avait du goût ! – se laissant ainsi porter par ses pas mais il avait reconnu la zone pavée sur laquelle il marchait à présent. Il tourna donc son regard vers la gauche et reconnut l'ensemble de bâtiments entouré par un grand grillage, qui formait ainsi le si _splendide_ centre de réinsertion.

Il eut un sourire narquois tout en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tranquillement continuer son chemin.

Plus jamais il ne foutrait les pieds dans ce stupide centre.

Au départ, là aussi, il avait bien voulu essayer de jouer le jeu. Il s'était naïvement contenté de sa petite chambre, des douches communes et de l'infecte cantine il s'était également résigné à faire ce travail de jardinier – « d'entretien des espaces verts ! » l'avait-on corrigé plusieurs fois. Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais bon, _apparemment_, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Et puis, à cette époque, il avait encore Harley – _doc' Quinzel_ – régulièrement au téléphone, qui lui soutenait que oui, ce n'était peut-être pas l'idéal mais qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche, car cela lui ouvrirait sûrement par la suite d'autres opportunités. Alors il avait attendu, passant le temps du mieux possible, en demandant une avance sur son salaire pour s'acheter quelques toiles et de la peinture il avait passé le temps à son travail en taillant des buissons de manière alambiquée, certes, mais tout de même bien plus belle que celle, si _simple_ qu'on lui demandait de réaliser. Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait eu droit à un petit sermon lorsqu'il avait taillé un buisson dans une forme phallique mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien s'amuser !

Sauf que voilà, l'amusement avait été particulièrement maigre et de très, _très_ courte durée. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt, aucun sens à ce qu'il faisait ni dans le présent, ni sur du long terme. Jay avait beau être amnésique, il n'était pas stupide pour autant : même s'il ne connaissait pas tous les rouages de la société dans laquelle il venait d'être « inclus », il voyait bien que tout ce qu'il faisait était futile, voire même complètement vain.

Et, en plus de tout ça, il n'avait pas grand monde avec qui partager ses réflexions : son éducatrice référente, même si elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça, n'était pas franchement branchée discussion profonde son nouveau psychiatre avait annulé leurs deux rendez-vous – la première fois sans même une excuse la seconde fois il l'avait tout de même appelé pour le prévenir en personne, s'excusant et prenant la peine de faire un court entretien téléphonique de quelques minutes... – quant à la doc' Quinzel, au fil du temps, elle ne répondait quasiment plus à ses appels.  
Oh, certes, peut-être aurait-il pu essayer de discuter un peu avec ses _si sympathiques_ camarades de réinsertion, hm ? Très peu pour lui, merci bien de ce qu'il avait pu en apercevoir, ils étaient au moins tous aussi crétins que des manches à balais – et encore, c'était là une insulte pour les manches à balais.

Et donc, plus le temps passait, plus Jay se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Non, vraiment pas. Il avait fini par prendre sa décision : il fallait tout bonnement qu'il se casse de là.

Il n'avait pas attendu qu'on la lui donne, l'opportunité. Il l'avait saisie par lui-même, à bras le corps.

Ca n'avait pas été une mince affaire de pouvoir partir _dans les règles_. Durant les deux mois écoulés il avait dû faire preuve de ruse, d'adaptation et même d'empathie. Il avait pris le temps d'essayer de cerner les membres importants du personnel du centre, puis avait essayé de comprendre, en se mettant à leur place, ce qui pourrait bien leur faire donner l'autorisation à un _gars comme lui_ de quitter ce foutu endroit.

Il avait passé un certain temps à rôder autour du secrétariat, nonchalamment, ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'apparemment le centre était surchargé de demandes : la sonnerie du téléphone vrillait bien trop souvent les tympans, et la secrétaire avait bien souvent la même réponse à la bouche : « Désolée mais nous n'avons plus de place pour le moment ».

Du côté de son éducatrice référente, il avait compris que derrière son air bourru se cachait une personne qui souhaitait réellement aider son prochain. Tellement _touchant_. Elle répétait bien souvent certains mots-clés, les principaux étant « faire au mieux », « bien-être » et « autonomie ».

Quant au docteur Boudin – Jay n'arrivait jamais à se rappeler du nom de son nouveau psychiatre mais lui avait trouvé un surnom très approprié puisque celui-ci était presque aussi grand que large – même s'il ne l'avait que très rarement côtoyé, de ce qu'il en avait compris, ce qui lui importait était que ses patients suivent leur traitement médicamenteux.

Alors, dès la fin du premier mois passé dans ce calvaire, Jay avait mis en place sa stratégie.

Déjà, il était poli et aimable avec tout le monde. Il arrivait à l'heure à son travail, avait taillé les buissons et les arbres bien proprement, remplissait bien toutes les missions qu'on lui avait confié. Le soir il ne sortait jamais plus tard que l'heure autorisée, ne faisait jamais de vacarme dans sa chambre, qui d'ailleurs était toujours impeccablement rangée. Il prenait toujours bien ses médicaments, montrant aux infirmières qui venaient les lui apporter qu'il connaissait son traitement par cœur : il leur donnait en commentaire la couleur et le nom des petits cachets d'un air expert.

Il avait donc mis toutes les cartes de son côté avant de formuler sa requête.

Jay avait ensuite pris rendez-vous avec son éducatrice référente. Il avait alors fait d'abord une sorte de _bilan_, listant toutes les belles qualités dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques temps, montrant qu'il faisait réellement _de son mieux_ et témoignant déjà d'une _nette_ amélioration en _si peu_ de temps.

« Mais, lui avait-il dit, ce qui m'embête un peu voyez-vous, c'est que je crois percevoir certaines, euh, limites à ce que peut m'apporter le centre. A vrai dire, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir _m'épanouir_ pleinement, de pouvoir accéder à un véritable _bien-être_ en restant ici. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous faire part de mon souhait de partir.

\- Partir ? s'était étonnée l'éducatrice.

\- Partir, oui, avait répondu Jay avec assurance. Non pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à reprocher au centre, au contraire ! Je sens bien, qu'ici, tout le monde est de, euh, _bonne volonté_. C'est juste que, vous voyez, il me tarde vraiment de pouvoir faire preuve d'une entière _autonomie_. Vous savez : avoir un boulot que j'aurais trouvé moi-même, un appartement que j'aurais choisi...

\- Je comprends bien, avait répondu l'éducatrice. Mais si vous quittez le centre, vous ne pourrez plus exercer votre travail d'entretien des espaces verts. Sans ça, pas de salaire. Et sans salaire, pas moyen de payer un loyer ni de trouver un appartement.

\- Très juste ! avait-il rebondi. Et si je vous ai demandé cet entretien pour vous faire part de tout ça, ce n'est pas pour rien : figurez-vous qu'en allant faire mes courses dans un supermarché de Gotham, j'ai découvert qu'ils cherchaient un nouvel employé. J'ai candidaté et passé un entretien d'embauche – j'avoue que si je ne vous l'avais pas dit plus tôt, c'est parce que j'espérais pouvoir vous faire la surprise – et, justement, le directeur s'est dit très intéressé par ma candidature et m'a proposé de prendre le poste à partir du mois prochain. Mais bien sûr, pour cela, il me faudrait votre accord... »

Il s'agissait là d'un parfait mensonge que Jay avait préparé pour faire peser la balance de son côté.

« Vraiment ? s'était de nouveau étonnée l'éducatrice. Et quel est ce supermarché ?

\- C'est le grand Market qui se trouve sur l'avenue Ouest, vous situez ? Il faut dire que c'est franchement à l'autre bout de la ville. C'est pour ça que, si vous m'autorisiez à prendre ce poste, peut-être qu'il serait envisageable que je prenne un appartement dans ce coin de la ville..? »

Il avait laissé à son éducatrice référente le temps de réfléchir.

« Mais, avait-elle répondu, est-ce que vous vous sentiriez vraiment apte à partir du centre ? Cela ne vous ferait pas peur de vous lancer ainsi dans l'inconnu ?

\- Pas du tout, avait répondu Jay. Au contraire, l'idée me rend vraiment... _enthousiaste_. Vous savez, à Arkham, j'avais mon propre appartement – rattaché à l'asile, bien sûr. Mais j'ai acquis toutes les compétences nécessaires pour me gérer seul. Evidemment ce serait toujours agréable d'avoir la sécurité offerte par le centre, avait-il menti, mais je me sens prêt à voler de mes propres ailes. Et puis, avait-il ajouté, quand je vois..._ l'aide_ dont ont besoin certains de mes, euh, _camarades_... Je me dis que, vu comme je sais me débrouiller, ma place ici serait peut-être plus profitable à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il avait bien vu que l'éducatrice prenait sa demande au sérieux – en même temps, il fallait bien avouer que Jay avait un certain talent d'acteur et pouvait se montrer particulièrement convaincant.

« Ecoutez, avait-elle répondu au bout de quelques instants, j'entends vos arguments mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule. J'en parlerais lors de notre prochaine réunion d'équipe et nous étudierons ensemble votre demande. »

Pour Jay, il s'était agit là d'une première petite victoire.

« Et je contacterai le directeur du supermarché, avait-elle dit. S'il assure qu'il souhaite vous embaucher cela fera un bon point de départ. »

Jay s'était attendu à cela et avait déjà tout prévu.

« Ah, oui, avait rebondi Jay, ça m'y fait penser : le directeur m'a dit lors de l'entretien qu'il était rarement disponible sur la ligne téléphonique du magasin, et donc il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone portable professionnel, où apparemment il est plus joignable. Tenez, voici le numéro en question. »

Jay lui avait alors tendu un bout de papier sur lequel un numéro de portable avait été proprement écrit. Après cela, l'éducatrice l'avait remercié et avait mis fin à l'entrevue. Jay avait donc patiemment attendu que tout se mette en place.

Concernant le numéro de téléphone du directeur du supermarché – qu'il n'avait, en réalité, jamais rencontré – Jay avait imaginé l'astuce suivante : il était allé acheter un téléphone portable bas de gamme dans un magasin, à 20 dollars à peine et il avait pris un abonnement téléphonique d'un mois grâce à une carte achetée à 5 dollars dans un bureau de tabac.

Ensuite il était allé voir un clochard fort sympathique, toujours posté au même endroit de la ville, auprès duquel il avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter discuter régulièrement un brave type qui s'était retrouvé à la rue après avoir perdu son travail du jour au lendemain et qui essayait de remonter la pente tant bien que mal.  
Jay était donc retourné le voir, la veille, avec son téléphone portable équipé de l'abonnement. Il avait proposé un petit travail à ce type : tout simplement répondre au téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonnerait et prétendre être le directeur du grand Market sur l'avenue Ouest, qui souhaiterait embaucher un certain John Doe. L'homme s'était empressé d'accepter, et Jay lui avait alors laissé le téléphone, un billet de 20 dollars ainsi une feuille sur laquelle étaient écrites quelques instructions à suivre concernant ce futur appel. Il lui avait fait la promesse de repasser avec un autre billet de 20 dollars une fois la mission effectuée, et lui avait également laissé entendre qu'il pourrait au final garder le téléphone pour son usage personnel.

Pourquoi se donner autant de mal ? Et bien certes, Jay aurait très bien pu garder le téléphone et répondre lui-même à l'appel en essayant de falsifier sa voix néanmoins ce n'était pas là chose aisée et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire démasquer par son éducatrice. Et puis, au passage, il aidait un brave type à se faire un peu de fric, non ?

Jay ricana. S'il s'était organisé de la sorte, c'était avant tout parce qu'il avait trouvé tout cela _diablement_ amusant. Enfin un peu de piment dans sa vie !

Il y avait eu le risque que l'opération foire, bien sûr, pour quelque raison que ce soit c'était un risque à prendre. Cependant, au final, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. L'éducatrice avait contacté le faux numéro, et le gentil clodo avait parfaitement joué son rôle. L'éduc avait parlé de son cas en réunion d'équipe et, deux semaines et un entretien plus tard, Jay avait eu l'autorisation de partir. L'éduc l'avait aidé à éplucher les petites annonces pour trouver un appart', lui avait fait promettre d'honorer encore un rendez-vous par mois avec elle afin de faire le point sur son avancée dans sa nouvelle vie et puis, enfin, il avait pu à nouveau faire ses bagages. Et quitter ce putain d'endroit.

Le concept en lui-même était tout de même assez drôle. Pour l'opération, il avait dépensé au total 65 dollars. C'était là un prix plutôt dérisoire pour sa liberté, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

_Dans ce chapitre,__ j'en ai profité pour développer un peu le point de vue et le mode de pensée de Jay. On peut dire qu'il a déjà un côté calculateur, voire même carrément manipulateur, non ?_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive en suivant !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Inhibition

**.**

**Chapitre 10 : Inhibition**

**.**

Les pas de Jay l'avaient finalement conduit jusqu'au pied de son nouvel immeuble, un bâtiment de douze étages dont la peinture n'avait pas été refaite depuis longtemps et qui s'écaillait allègrement à certains endroits. L'appartement qu'il occupait au quatrième étage n'était certainement pas un palace, mais ce n'était là qu'une première étape lui ayant permis de sortir de ce fichu centre il trouverait bien mieux par la suite, lorsqu'il mènerait sa vie de grandeurs !

Néanmoins, cette vie-là, il ne savait pas encore exactement comment il allait y accéder – mais il y arriverait bien un jour, il en était persuadé. De plus, il était _diablement_ motivé. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, en vendant ses toiles et en réussissant à se faire connaître..?

Son salaire du mois précédent lui avait pour l'instant permis de payer le premier mois de loyer ; mais pour le prochain, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution. Sans pour autant s'abaisser à travailler dans un stupide supermarché par exemple. Non, il valait bien mieux que ça, il le savait parfaitement.

Jay s'avança vers l'immeuble dans l'idée de monter dans son appartement. Sur son chemin, posté non loin de l'entrée extérieure, il croisa du regard un type aux cheveux bouclés et bruns, dont les joues étaient creusées et qui avait, le long de sa mâchoire du côté droit, une jolie balafre bien cicatrisée. « Petit joueur » pensa Jay en étirant ses propres cicatrices dans un ricanement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et le type à la mâchoire balafrée lui lança un drôle de regard, du style « Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? ». Jay lui renvoya son regard le plus tordu agrémenté d'un sourire qu'il savait bien flippant, montrant toutes ses dents et étirant encore un peu plus ses propres cicatrices.

Le type finit par détourner son regard et reprendre sa posture impassible au pied de l'immeuble, alors que Jay l'ignorait finalement et se dirigeait vers la grande porte d'entrée.

De ce que Jay en avait entendu, ce type-là n'était qu'un simple petit dealer de shit bas de gamme – non pas qu'il soit allé lui demander en personne, mais c'étaient là les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les petits jeun's de l'immeuble. Bien que ce type était apparemment fiché par les habitants du coin, il n'avait pour l'instant, de ce que Jay avait pu en voir, jamais eu d'emmerdes avec la flicaille. En même temps, ce petit coin de paradis social était situé à l'entrée de Narrows, quartier dans lequel tout le monde savait que les flics n'aimaient pas spécialement s'aventurer.

Jay gravit ensuite les marches de l'escalier intérieur le menant jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et, une fois devant celle-ci, souleva le paillasson posté juste devant pour récupérer la clé qu'il avait dissimulé dessous. Pas forcément très _très_ secret comme planque, hein ? Mais Jay n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. En réalité, il lui était arrivé tellement de fois à Arkham de paumer sa clé d'appartement qu'il avait pris l'habitude de la laisser dans un endroit dont il se souviendrait sans problème. Habitude qu'il avait donc gardée ici. Et puis quoi, même si quelqu'un trouvait sa petite planque-à-clé, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, hm ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voler dans cet appartement où tout n'était que récup'. Bon, à la limite, il y avait bien ses toiles, ok.  
Pas touche à ses toiles.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il entra dans son petit nid douillet, ce fut la première chose à laquelle Jay pensa. Peindre. Déjà parce qu'il aimait ça, mais aussi parce qu'il se devait d'être créatif au vu du contrat qu'il avait avec un troquet du centre-ville, pour y exposer certains de ses tableaux dès ce week-end et durant un mois. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non ?

Jay envoya valdinguer ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, installa son chevalet et une toile neuve, prépara sa peinture, s'empara de son pinceau de sa main toujours tuméfiée après sa rencontre avec le mur un peu plus tôt, et... Il fixa la toile. Quelques secondes. Plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes...

Irrité, Jay jeta son pinceau contre le mur et posa sa palette par terre sans aucune délicatesse. Il n'avait aucune foutue inspiration. D'habitude les idées lui venaient comme ça, tout simplement. Il n'avait qu'à faire un peu le vide dans sa tête et laisser ses doigts commencer leur ballet artistique.

En même temps, il était vrai que, là, faire le vide dans tête... C'était un peu compliqué.

Et pourquoi ça, hm ? Tout ça à cause de cette _foutue_ doc' Quinzel. Toutes ses pensées continuaient à revenir vers elle, ressassant leur dernière entrevue un peu plus tôt sur le parking. Putain. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête un peu ?!

Jay donna un coup de pied rageur contre le mur et les sensations ressenties lui rappelèrent que, tout de même, il faudrait voir à ne pas trop abuser, parce qu'il s'était déjà servi de ce même pied un peu plus tôt pour shooter dans un mur en béton. La douleur ressentie le calma un peu et il pesta silencieusement.

Bien. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était se changer les idées. Passer à autre chose. Se vider la tête.

Et pour ça... Quoi de mieux que de regarder cette idiotie hypnotisante qu'est la télévision, _hm _?

Jay s'approcha de la télévision miteuse qu'il avait trouvé dans la décharge voisine et l'alluma, faisant bouger l'antenne pour essayer de capter une image assez claire. Une fois l'opération réussie il se posta devant et la regarda pendant un moment, zappant sur les quelques chaînes qu'il réussissait à capter.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit, il décida de se faire un léger repas : des pâtes et du jambon – heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu la vocation d'être cuisinier, ce n'aurait pas été un grand succès.

Une fois son repas englouti Jay regarda encore un peu la télé puis décida finalement de l'éteindre pour se poster à nouveau devant sa toile vierge.

Il souffla un grand coup, essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête et se concentra.

Mais rien. Rien ne vint.

Rien à part les foutus bruits des voisins du dessus, qui avaient des gamins en bas âge qui couinaient régulièrement de manière intempestive. De plus les parents, un grand barbu et une jeune maigrelette aux cheveux blonds, se mettaient souvent à gueuler eux aussi.

Tiens, une blonde, pensa Jay. Comme la doc' Quinzel.

Agacé, il envoya de nouveau valdinguer son pinceau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette petite sotte de la tête, _hein _? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle revienne dans ses pensées, allant même jusqu'à inhiber sa créativité ?!

Ca ne servait à rien de forcer les choses, conclut Jay en essayant de retrouver son calme. Il n'arriverait à rien comme ça.  
Résigné, il laissa tomber sa toile et attrapa sa veste.

Il avait un _foutu_ besoin de prendre l'air.

**.**

Jay ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il déambulait ainsi dans les rues de Gotham. Sur son chemin il croisa une pharmacie dont la petite enseigne affichait 3h12 du matin.

Dans ce coin de la ville, de jour, les rues n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel à offrir, à part leur perpétuel lot de crasse et de déchets. De nuit elles n'étaient pas plus belles pour autant, néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer qu'elles étaient plus animées : des groupes de clochards se réunissaient autour d'un feu de fortune sous un pont, des prostituées étaient postées à intervalle régulier le long des trottoirs, des types bourrés vomissaient allègrement aux abords des ruelles... Un magnifique spectacle en somme.

Jay continua sa marche solitaire. Enfin, sa déambulation. Parce qu'en effet, il marchait sans but. Son seul objectif était de pouvoir souffler un peu, profiter de l'air frais de la nuit, et essayer de se vider la tête. Mais cette dernière continuait à faire tourner en rond ses moindres pensées. Alors Jay continuait à marcher, encore et encore, sans même regarder où il allait, espérant réussir à se fatiguer et qu'à ce moment-là sa fichue tête lui foutrait _enfin_ la paix.

A un moment, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments ce soir. Et ce matin aussi. Et puis le soir d'avant également. Peut-être que les oublis s'étaient fait de plus en plus nombreux depuis qu'il avait quitté le centre – il faudrait alors qu'il pense, une fois rentré chez lui, a jeter dans les chiottes les _jolis_ petits cachets que les infirmières lui avaient préparé dans de _beaux_ piluliers pour le mois, histoire qu'à son prochain rendez-vous avec cette crétine d'éducatrice il prouve bien que les jolies boîtes étaient vides, témoin de sa prise médicamenteuse restée régulière. Non mais je vous jure, quelle vaste _blague_...

Soudain, Jay s'arrêta de marcher. Non pas qu'il ait volontairement décidé de s'arrêter : ses pas s'étaient stoppés d'eux-même. Suivant son instinct il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui se dressait un grand entrepôt délabré et très probablement abandonné vu son état. A cette vision, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Jay se sentit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi un foutu bâtiment le mettait-il mal à l'aise ?

Jay regarda autour de lui. La rue était sombre et il n'y avait pas de traces d'âmes qui vivent aux alentours. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'itinéraire qu'il avait emprunté...

Son attention se reporta sur le bâtiment. Cette sensation de malaise continuait à persister en lui, ce qui éveilla autre chose : de la curiosité. Pourquoi diable ce morceau de béton l'attirait ainsi ?

Alors, lentement, Jay se remit en marche pour s'approcher de plus près de l'entrepôt. Une fois devant la grande porte il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Parce que oui, à présent, il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : y entrer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais il avait _diablement_ envie d'entrer.

Il entreprit donc de faire le tour du bâtiment et finit par remarquer une petite porte à l'arrière, uniquement fermée par une vieille chaîne et un vieux cadenas rouillés. Jay chercha autour de lui et trouva finalement un bout de ferraille qui, à force de lutte, lui permit de faire sauter le cadenas.

Alors Jay enleva la chaîne et, dans le crissement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, il pénétra lentement dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt.

Jay entreprit de coincer la petite porte qu'il venait de franchir avec la barre métallique utilisée précédemment, et ce afin que la dite porte reste ouverte : en effet, il faisait particulièrement sombre dans l'entrepôt et un peu de lumière du clair de lune n'était pas malvenu pour essayer de distinguer l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se fit la remarque qu'il aurait était bien plus pratique d'avoir une lampe mais, que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir.

Peu à peu, ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité parsemée de rayons de lumières provenant de la petit porte arrière et de quelques fenêtres en hauteur qui laissaient également filtrer un peu de lumière artificielle provenant d'une lampadaire situé dans la rue.

Une forte odeur de moisissure lui vrilla l'odorat et accentua un peu plus sa sensation de malaise, qui ne l'avait toujours pas quittée depuis l'instant où il avait vu le bâtiment. Pourtant, d'habitude, l'odeur de la moisissure ça lui était bien égal il avait dû il n'y a pas si longtemps en nettoyer dans certains coins de son nouvel appartement, et ça ne l'avait alors pas dérangé plus que ça...

Jay avança à tâtons le long du mur et distingua peu à peu que, à part la moisissure, le vieil entrepôt délabré était surtout habité de vieux morceaux de cartons et divers bouts de ferrailles, éparpillés un peu partout au sol. Sur le chemin du mur sa main finit par rencontrer ce qu'il discerna être un interrupteur il essaya de l'actionner, mais en vain. La bâtisse avait dû être abandonnée il y a de longues années vu l'état dans lequel elle était il ne devait plus y avoir personne pour payer l'électricité depuis bien longtemps.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait son inspection des lieux Jay sentait que ses pulsations cardiaques commençaient à s'accélérer, sans même qu'il sache pourquoi. Et, de plus, un mal de tête commençait à poindre. Sa sensation de malaise n'en fut que plus accentuée et il envisagea un instant que, si ça continuait comme ça, il ferait peut-être mieux de foutre le camp de cet endroit qui lui filait littéralement la nausée.

Néanmoins il continua à avancer encore un peu, continuant à longer les murs, comme si, au fond, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avança, avança... Et finir par rencontrer la grande porte d'entrée du bâtiment qu'il avait un peu plus tôt essayé d'ouvrir depuis l'extérieur. Normal qu'il n'ait pas réussi : elle était scellée par une grande planche en bois qui barrait entièrement l'issue.

C'est alors qu'il fut pris d'une violente angoisse, partant du creux de son estomac et se propageant dans tout son être. Cette planche qui barrait la porte lui donnait l'horrible sensation d'être enfermé, pris au piège, comme s'il pouvait rester coincé là indéfiniment, comme si... comme s'il aurait pu _crever là_, carrément.

Jay se mit alors à trembler et ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids et sous celui de cette putain d'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes. A tel point qu'il en tomba par terre à genoux. Jay se prit la tête entre les mains parce qu'en plus de cette sensation de malaise, de cette violente angoisse, de son cœur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes... il y avait ce _putain_ de mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde...

C'en était trop pour Jay. Sous le poids de ces horribles sensations qui l'assaillaient de toute part, il ne put rien faire d'autre que crier. Crier de douleur.

Son cri fut comme un écho intérieur et soudain il écarquilla les yeux, alors que tout un flot de souvenirs refoulés revenaient simultanément à sa conscience, se bousculant dans son esprit et secouant tout son être.

.

.

.

_Au passage, j__e me permets de faire un petit rappel : à la fin du chapitre 3 étaient donnés les maigres éléments qui avaient pu être amassés concernant l'histoire de Jay, et il était justement question d'un certain entrepôt..._

_Enfin voilà, j'ai enfin posté ici ces trois chapitres qui étaient déjà publiés ailleurs depuis des mois._

_Normalement, dans le suivant, on retournera enfin du côté de Harleen !_

_J'espère ne pas à nouveau oublier de mettre cette histoire à jour une fois que j'aurais de nouveaux chapitres à vous proposer, ahem. _

_Je vous dis tout de même à bientôt !_


End file.
